Charm School
by VampGrl1234
Summary: Gwen is sent to charm school were she falls for a school perfect,and trys to be 1 to. They get away with murder, can miss class, and theres a hottie. But troubel comes with the school witch. TXG.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. I got this idea out of nowhere, but I liked it. It's TDI charm school. It has all the TDI characters, minus Chef, and Chris (but they may come in latter) It is a Gwen and Trent fic (go figure) with Duncan and Courtney. I have a good feeling about this one. TDI NEVER HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Rated M for crude jokes, sexual themes, and foul langue. It could be rated T but I am playing it safe and going with M. Please enjoy. **

Ring, Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom. It's me Gwen. Pick me up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"That depends. Where are you?" my mom asked with a sigh.

"Were I should stay." I answered. My mom hung up. But I knew she was coming.

This isn't the first time I have been arrested. It isn't going to be the last time either. Its not like I did horrible stuff, I just spoke my mind, and the town hates it. I spoke up, when a guy charged me a buck more for a soda than yesterday and I started to go on and on, on how that's unfair and we shouldn't have to put up with his shit. Then I am behind bars, yet again.

My mom walked in, and I was released from my cell. "Thanks mommy." I said smiling at her while we walked toward the car. "Gwen this is ridicules. This is the 17th time you have been arrested. I think we need to have a talk." She scolded while driving home. "Ok mom, but I already know where babies come from so you're a little late." I said with a chuckle

"Not THAT talk." My mom sighed again. "I am sending you to Manor High, a charm school in England. Your plane leaves tomorrow. I am sorry but…" I cut her off. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!? I AM NOT GOING TO A FUCKING CHARM SCHOOL!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Yes you are. My mind is made up. You have gotten way out of line." I just shut up and laid back on the seat. When the car pulled into the drive way. "Fine send me away. I don't want to be here in this SHIT HOLE anymore anyway." I screamed. I ran to my room and pack my bags.

No I didn't want to go to a charm school. So when the plane lands I will run away and never look back. I know exactly why my mom is doing this. Because HE told her to. Ever since my mom has been dating Albert nothing mattered but public image, and him. Suddenly me being Goth became a problem. And the way I spoke my mind was just a huge issue. I can't wait till I reach England. I will go straight to France, and then Japan. Then maybe I will go home. Maybe.

**********

After my packing my mom came in, with a school brochure. "Honey, I know you don't want to leave but trust me, it's for the best." She said handing me the brochure. "See, they have few classes, nice dorms, plenty of activities. It's co-ed. You'll love it." She tried to make me feel better. It's a charm school. Nothing will make me go there.

So I put on the fakest smile I could. "Don't worry mom. In fact I was thinking about how great it would be. I am totally into the idea now." My mom smiled. "I am glad you think so. Get some rest the plane leaves tomorrow at 8." Then she walked out. I fell asleep immediately.

**********

The plane ride was dull and uneventful.

I made it to the airport. There was a lady holding a singe with my name on it. I ignored her and headed toward the exit. "Excuse me young lady. Were do you think you are going?" a voice came behind me. It was the same old lady who was holding the singe. Nice. "I have been waiting for you Gwendolyn. My name is Catherin. I am here to escort you to your dorm. Please follow me."

The hag talked to me the whole car drive over. School was still in session when I got there so luckily the dorms were empty. I got a dorm all to myself do due coming in late. I dropped my bags and went to sleep, but not until miss hag finished talking. "Your uniform is in the closet, with your laptop, and bag. Set your password, and you can get to bed. Tomorrow go straight to the main office were we can assign you a helper, and you can pick up your schedule. Good day, Gwendolyn." The she walked out. I was too tired to correct her with my name. So I just went to sleep.

**********

I woke up, to the annoying alarm clock. These clocks were nailed to the nightstand, and set to wake you up at 6. Only one button and that was to turn the alarm off. I got dressed in the absolute nightmare of a uniform. Blue plaid skirt, blue knee high socks, white short sleeve blouse, and a blue sweater that I put on, and buttoned the top button. I hated this uniform. But what ever. It's better than being at home.

I made my way to the main building and waited in the office. The secretary told me to wait a moment. "I am so sorry. The perfect your were assigned didn't show up yet. They should be here soon." She explained. Perfects? Great, now I have a hall monitor to help me. Can this day get better?

"Sorry I am late. I forgot the papers, and had to run back. Did I hold any in convinces?" came a polite male voice behind me. Standing in the door way was a hot, tall, slightly built, green eyed, guy. He was also wearing the uniform, same as me minus the skirt, and his jacket was buttoned half way. "Not at all. Show Miss. Swanson around will you?" she asked. He looked at me, smiled then said, "I would love to." He walked toward me. "Hello Miss. Swanson, my name is Trent Foghart." He said lifting my hand and kissing it. "We are very delighted to have you at our school." He said removing his lips from my hand.

He opened the door for me, and let me pass. What a gentle man? Great this is what this school dose to you. Opening a folder he pulled out some papers. "Hi Gwen, I am Trent, I am a perfect here at Hell High. (not the schools real name, but every student calls it that) I am going to introduce you to the other perfects ok?" he said not taking his eyes off the paper. "They are all excited to meet you," he said looking at me now. "We want you to be the newest perfect. We research you and you seem like a perfect candidate. Before you comment, yes we played stalker and looked you up. Wow arrested 17 times. Impressive. Just so you know, we only act sugar coated when there are teachers around, so that's why I am not acting as polite as before. Any questions?" he said leading me downstairs.

"Yea. Why are you taking me to the schools basement?" I asked. He might be hot, but I am not falling for some stupid trick. "To meet the others of course. There are 10 perfects, and one we want to join us, but can't. To be a perfect not only do you need to be invited by us, you need finishing class instructor's permission. So get straight A's and act like an angel and everything will be ok." He said now turning to a door. He looked at me as he picked the lock. "No we aren't supposed to be here. But we prefer it, than the guardian room. You will fully understand when you're a perfect." Then the door opened and a light shone out. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room full of 5 teens that seemed to have been waiting for us.

**********

"Welcome Gwen. We have been waiting for you." Said a cheery brunet. Followed by a bunch of yeas and hi's.

We talked for the whole time. Perfects get off first period. Everyday the alternate over who runs patrol. They have 5 kids everyday. So I didn't get to meet those 5 today. But every perfect takes of one period and they chose first so they can sleep in and chat. Trent sat by me the whole time, while I was asking, and being asked questions.

"I like you. Pass all your classes so you can be a perfect too." A red harried girl whom I learned her name was Izzy said. "I am not so good at school." I admitted. "We'll help. Don't worry about that." Courtney said. She was also the same girl who greeted me. These people here made me feel so welcome. Then a boy walked in. He had green and black hair, piercings, and a skull shirt clearly visible under his white shirt. "New girl right?" he said pointing to me.

"Yup. Soon to be new perfect." Courtney added. "That's Duncan. He is the only one who isn't a perfect, but everyone treats him like one. He isn't a perfect because he couldn't pass finishing class." Trent informed me. "I would rather shoot myself." He said opening a soda. "Ok lets get down to business." He said taking a seat. "We already covered…" the girl named Laushawna started. Btu was cut off. "Yea, I don't mean that stuff." He said "Ok let start the bidding at five dollars." Duncan said. Bidding? "Are you auctioning me off?" I questioned.

"Sort of. But not really. 5 dollars anybody?" he continued. "We can't bid if everyone's not here." DJ chimed in. "O yea your right." Duncan said. I was lost.

"The guys like to claim girls. They pay each other to back off. Highest bid, first up to hit on her, and then if he fail the second, and so on." Courtney explained. "Stupid, yet a way to earn money toward the school. We hand in the money calling it 'donations'" I guess she is right. Then all out fun ended too soon, when the bell rang.

"I'll take you to class." Trent said looking at my schedule. "Hey we have al the same classes but one." He spotted. Well at least I won't be alone.

Everyone zoomed out of the place ASAP. Trent walked me out as he locked the door he hesitated in front of it. "Is something wrong?" I asked moving toward him, laying my hand n his shoulder. He turned around real fast and grabbed my hand. "Nothings wrong. I am just afraid, I don't have enough money to bid for you later." He said looking into my eyes. I didn't know if I should be flattered or offended. I chose flattery. I can't be pissed when you have an extremely yummy (EDN: T.T I couldn't think of a better word) guy just inches from your face. I'll be pissed later.

**That my first chapter. What do you think? Review and tell me!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter yea. I got great news. I found out my school is closed this Friday, so I will have plenty of time to update ALL my stories. Unless my friend decides if what movie she wants to see and hurries. Anyway here is chapter 2.**

My first class, well its actually 2nd slot, I missed first due to introductions, was Geometry. What a joy? We walked into class and there were students sitting, standing, talking, what ever they felt like till the bell rang. I went up to the teacher. She was another lady, black dress, red curly hair, fat, and looked like she'd rather kill herself than teach us.

"Hi, my name is Gwen. I am new here." I said as polite as I could. "Well that explains your horrific manners. Take a seat anywhere." She said waving her hand away. Well, I thought I was being polite…..something tells me I am going to have finishing class. Trent was sting in a desk, and Courtney was sitting next to him whispering back and forth. I walked over to them and Courtney got up an moved to a desk over from the one she was in. I opened my mouth to ask why she moved, but she pulled me in the neglected seat and said, "Sit here, by Trent and me."

Class was dull. All of them were. Except gym.

I expected gym to be, running, basketball, weird school made up versions of all sports, stuff. NOPE. Here gym included fancy sports. (I am not even sure if they are real sports) I could choose from. I had options of fencing, polo, horse back ridding, cricket, and shuffle board. T.T I steeled on fencing for today, only because everything else sounded boring, and I heard you have to clean the horse stalls if you ride them. I am not shoveling horse shit.

I walked to the fencing room, and was wonder what do to when Trent, Duncan, and 3 other guys came toward me. "Fencing huh? Not many girls do that. I like that." Trent said with his sexy smile. I am really starting to like him. He introduced me to the other 3 boy's Whom I was unfamiliar with. "This is Tyler, Justin, and Ezekiel. You know DJ and Duncan. They are friends of ours who aren't perfects." He explained pointing out who was who. "Need help with equipment?" DJ asked. "Yea, I don't know what I am doing here." I said looked at all the stuff. "Here, first you need an outfit, and a helmet, and a fencing stick." (AN: I don't know its real name) he explained kindly.

They all walked off but DJ. The Trent gave DJ a look (not a bad one but some secret guy message) and DJ said, "Right, I got to go. Trent can hook you up." He said leaving. Trent pulled out a tape measure, and told me he needs to measure me to see what outfit was best for me.

Trent ran the tape down my arms, and legs. Then my head as well. Then he stopped and handed me the measuring tape. "Um, you need to measure around um…" he said scratching the back of his head looking up and blushing. "What? Just tell me." I said. He took a deep breath and said, more like mumbled, "Around your torso, and waist." He said quick, quite, and completely embarrassed. I now know why he gave me the tape. "Thanks, for letting m do it. Most guys would jump at the opportunity to put their hands there." I said also blushing. I measured quickly and told him the measurement which was also embarrassing. (Now he knows how big my chest and ass is) Then he brought me to a closet were it was full of uniforms. He helped me pick one out, and everything else.

Fencing was actually boring. I didn't get to fence. They made me work out the whole class, having Trent aid me, being he was assigned to me by the office to help me in class. I can tell he wanted to burst out laughing at me when I was finished with my 100 lung walk. My butt may be getting firm, but dam that shit hurts.

Lunch I got to meet everyone else. There were 7 others that were not perfect that I got to meet. Like Geoff, Eva, Tyler,(but only for a brief period), Cattie, Sadie, and Justin. I also got to meet the day perfects for a quick minute. Harold, Cody, Owen, Noah, and Bridgett. These were the people in the clique I was accepted into.

"So we should get to know each other better. Let's meet at the chill room at 4." Bridgett said leaving the lunch room all too soon. "That girl, eats, and then runs off all the time." Laushawnan explained. (AN: I can't spell her dam name) "That's because I am on day patrol." Bridgett said skipping out of the room. The other day patrollers were running out.

I have two classes left. Electives and finishing class.

"I have no idea what elective I should chose." I said looking at the list. I saw art, but knowing this snob school, it might be one of those classes were everyone draws the same thing.

"Oh that's easy. Pick art. You get an A for doing anything artistic you can hand in, and only one big assignment a month. I do it and I can't draw to save my life." Trent explained. "I can draw, and can use an easy A." I explained. He led to art class. Ok so far this school rocks. Except the snob teachers, and weird perfects stuff, it's awesome.

Art came and went. I handed in an anime drawing of Yukki form my current mange Vampire Knight 6. It was super easy.

Now finishing class.

It was the worst thing in the world. Teachers bickered you for everything. I was afraid to breath wrong. And all I was working on was how to sit up like a lady. UGH The only reason I was putting up with it, was so I can be a perfect.

After class my hag from hell teachers told me, I will no longer be excused. If I am caught slouching in any class, I will get extra attention in finishing class.

I hated that class. And all I did today was sit in a chair and get yelled at. How can you POSSIBLY sit wrong?????

I got back to my dorm and tore off the top half of my uniform. I stood in my room, with nothing but my bra and skirt on beginning to take it off, when I got a knock on the door. I grabbed my sweater and pulled it on, buttoned it up, and opened my door.

It was Courtney. She asked if she can come in.

"Thanks, ok I have only a limited amount of time to explain. Get dressed, and meet me in front of the dorms. You are coming on patrol with us, so we can explain why we want you to be a perfect. But now I am just going to explain our schedule." She said sitting on the extra bed. "DJ, Izzy, Laushawna, Trent, and I are night guards. We protect the school at night. We wake up at 8, that's why we have first period off, start school from 8:45-3:00. Then we rest from 4:00-10:00, 4 because of homework and studying, at 10 we wake up and run patrol till 4am. Then sleep till 8. We are also allowed to miss one period a day. We also don't have to make up work we miss. We get automatic A's because we are perfects. So like if you have a huge history test and you're a perfect and miss history, you get an A. Awesome right?"

Awesome? I am totally stoked. Now I know why they are all perfects. "Everything is the same for day perfects except backwards." She finished. Now I am confused again. "They patrol during the day, and sleep and go to school at night." She explained. "OK, its 3:30. Get dressed, and hurry. We have 30 minutes till we have to run patrol. Bye." She said skipping out of my room.

I got dressed and hurried. I am actually excited about this.

**Ok I no I wasn't very clear on the Perfect deal. I apologize but this is what it is. The reason I didn't make it very clear before was because I didn't think it through I just wrote t down. I hope this chapter made more since. **


	3. Chapter 3

I went outside and Courtney was waiting for me. We ran, across the main walkway, back towards the garden and down a side walk till we came to a small, yet comfy cabin. Inside were all the other 19 people I have met before. They all yelled hi.

I took a seat next to, whom else but the extremely hot Trent, and was ready for what ever they had planned. "So going to run patrol? That's cool. You'll be way tired until your used to it, so I suggest you drink coffee, or Red Bull. What ever works for you?" Bridgett said taking a sip of her coffee. Trent and a few others also had a cup of coffee, and offered me one. I accepted it, because I want to stay awake the whole night. "So who is responsible for her again?" Noah asked not taking his eyes from his book.

"I am." Trent said wrapping his arm around me. Everyone just smiled and attempted to hold a smile but all failed. We all were thinking the same thing. "We got to go now. Gwen just stay close to Trent ok." Izzy said standing up. "Fine leave, but guy meeting real quick." Duncan said as all the girls were pushed out. "Oh my gosh. Their doing that stupid bidding thing. UGH Gwen I am so sorry they are immature and act like dogs." Courtney apologized. "You see, I kind of invented that, with the girls, and the guys heard it, and now…" she was explaining but Trent and DJ were walking out of the house with their walkie-talkies in hand. "Ready?" DJ asked.

**********

During patrol Trent explained everything to me. "These walkie-talkies are different. See these have an emergency, and sleep button. Right now everyone except us 5 have theirs on sleep. That way they don't get any messages, but they will be informed if the emergency button is pressed." He said showing me the walky. "So, who won?' I asked trying to be flirty yet discrete.

"I can't tell you. You'll have to find out." He said giving me that same look. I have been here for, … 1 day, and I am totally into this guy, I barley know. I felt pretty pathetic. "Something wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"Yea, all of you guys know so much about me, but I don't know shit about you guys. I feel kind of, out of place." I explained. "A game of 20 questions can solve that." He said looking at me. "Ask me anything about myself, and I must answer it with no or very little hesitation." He said. "Ok. That will work." I said trying to think of 20 questions.

Q: Favorite band?

A: Marone 5

Q: Favorite color?

A: Green

Q: Play an instrument?

A: Yes I play guitar

Q: Pets?

A: Yes 1 dog, Golden retriever named Bosco

Q: Favorite food?

A: Anything Italian

Q: Favorite TV show?

A: ….. Don't laugh, Rock of Love, Pimp my Ride, Making the Band, ….

Q: that's it?

A: No, I like cartoons.

Q: No way! Me too. Which ones?

A: Flapjack, SpongeBob, Chowder, Invader Zim, …

Q: NO FUCKING WAY! I LOVE THOSE CARTOONS!!!!

A: That wasn't a question.

Q: *laughs* Ok. Favorite candy?

A: Chocolate

Q: How many songs on your iPod?

A: 1,256

Q: Favorite type of music

A: Slow rock, normal rock, and 'classic rock'

Q: Why emphasis on 'classic"?

A: I hate it when people call 80's music classic

Q:*laughs* Favorite movie?

A: Don't laugh, August Rush

Q: Worst movie?

A: The Hulk, the first one

Q: I hated that one too. Favorite type of books?

A: Mystery, horror, thriller. And I will only tell you this, *looks to make sure no ones around* Twilight.

Q: Favorite TV shows?

A: Lost

Q: Me to. Favorite Disney Classic?

A: Snow White and the 7 dwarfs

Q: Why?

A: I like the Dwarfs

Q: Why do you want me to be a perfect?

A: Good one. Because all us perfect are best friends, and can get away with murder. It truly makes coming to this school worth it.

Q: Last question. Do you have a girlfriend?

A: *pauses* No, but I want one.

He stopped and stared into my eyes at that question. I could have sworn he was going to say something when his eyes got big, and filled with fear. But before I could ask what wrong he grabbed my arm.

"Student's aren't supposed to be out this late. Do you have a pass?" he asked his tone harsh. But before I can ask what the hell he's doing I hear a ladies voice.

"Is something wrong here?" she asked. "No mama. The new student seems to have gotten lost on her way back to her dorm. I will escort her back." Trent said standing up straight, and letting me go. "As a new student, I will let your first offence sly. But next time I must write you up." He said looking at me. Then the teacher left without another word.

"That was close. Don't worry if it happens again. Sorry." He said, his face returning back to normal. "It's ok." I said also returning back to earth. Before he can say another word Laushawna got on the walkie-talkie. "Hey, yall. Time for a break. Meet in the front corridor, for coffee, and cookies." She announced. "Yum, Izzy love cookies." "Be there soon. Courtney out." The other two girls announced. "Finally." DJ said. "I will keep watch then." Trent said into the walky.

"Invite Gwen for food." Laushawnan said. He gave me the walky talkie telling me if I wanted to go to tell him. "It's ok. I'll keep Trent company." I said looking at him. "OOOOOO. Warning to all perfects, Trent's going to make a move." Izzy said threw the device, making both Trent and me Blush. Everyone else was screaming at her.

**********

Trent and I walked together toward the garden. "Ok now it's my turn to ask you 20 questions. Same rules apply." He said. "I thought you knew me already." I asked. "I only know what's been published, and reported. I don't know the real you. I will use some of the same questions ok?" He said. "Fine with me" I answered

Q: Favorite band?

A: Aerosmith and Bowling for Soup

Q: Favorite color?

A: Midnight blue

Q: Play an instrument?

A: NOPE

Q: Pets?

A: Yes 1 black cat named Sheba

Q: Favorite food?

A: Anything Italian

He laughs

Q: Favorite TV show?

A: Lost, Top Model, and Ghost Hunters.

Q: Favorite Flower?

A: Orchids. They're so graceful

Q: Cool. Green freak?

A: Not a freak, but I am green.

Q: Best day ever?

A: (I wanted to say meeting you, but instead) It will have to be when I got my cat as a kitten.

Q: *laughs* that's sweet. Favorite candy?

A: Chocolate as well.

Q: How many songs on your iPod?

A: 589. How do get over 1,000?

Trent: I am asking the questions, but if you ant to know, I write, and make my own. Their on my playlist for when I try to get gigs, and try to improve them.

Me: Cool.

Q: Favorite type of music

A: Heavy rock, normal rock, 'classic rock' (I emphasized classic like him) metal, punk, and some pop.

Q: If you could have anything in the world right now what would it be and why?

A: Perfect question, … … … a home. (He paused and stared at me) Every since my mom has been with this loser, I lost my home.

Q: You have one here, with us.

A: *smiling and blushing* Thanks

Q: Favorite movie?

A: Artificial Intelligence, aka AI I love that movie. It's so sad, and beautiful.

Q: Worst movie?

A: Shrek the Third. UGH I want my 2 hrs back.

Q: I hated that one too. Favorite type of books?

A: VAMPIER. *he laughs* NOT Twilight though. It was ok, but not as good, as everyone says it to be.

Q: Favorite TV shows?

A: Lost, Top Model…didn't I say this before?

Q: Who's asking the questions?

A: You are. This doesn't count ok?

Q: Ok. Favorite Disney Classic?

A: The little Mermaid, and Lady and the Tramp

Q: Why?

A: I don't know. I just love how Ariel can risk everything on a boy she doesn't know. And Lady and the Tram is so cute.

Q: Do you want to be a perfect?

A: Good one. Yes. If I hang out with cool people all day, and get away with murder. I would love that.

Q: Last question. Do you or did you have a boyfriend?

A: The tables have turned. No, I never had a boyfriend who actually 'cared' about me.

Q: What do you mean 'actually cared"?

A: Your questions are up. But they only wanted one thing from me, so you can imagine.

Our game didn't end there. We kept asking questions, until I yawned. "Tiered? There's only 1 hour left till we're done, but if you want I can take you back, and…." He began o explain.

"No! I want to stay." I said.

The rest o the patrol was uneventful, except when we played Marco polo on the walkie-talkies. Then Trent took me to my dorm.

"Bye DJ. Bye Trent thanks for taking me with you." I called to the boys. DJ smiled and said no problem. Trent grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Anytime. It's nice to patrol with someone else." Then he kissed my hand and walked away. I felt like my heart could fly. I hope he asks me out soon. Then I remembered the bidding. I had one unanswered question for him, since he can't tell me who won. "Did you bid on me?" I whispered to nobody and went to bed. I'll ask him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up Friday morning, but not by my alarm. In fact when I looked at my alarm I woke up instantly. "8:21? Fuck I'm late." I yelled as I got dressed. I quickly brushed my hair and rushed downstairs. I went outside and saw all the students walking about. They were all out of uniform, just talking, some skateboarding, and some texting. What's going on?

"Gwen? Why are you wearing your uniform?" I turned around to see Bridgett. She was wearing a light blue hooey and jean shorts. The only thing that was the same was her perfect band around her arm. "It's the weekend. You don't have to ware you uniform, just appropriate clothes." She explained. "Weekend?" I asked. Today is Friday. "Yea, school here is from Tuesday to Thursday. Didn't you know?" she explained. "No, I didn't." I answered heading back into the dorm, hearing Bridgett chuckle behind me.

"Why only a 3 day school week?" I asked. "Um, who gives a rat's ass? We have 3 days of hell, I am not complaining." She answered. I guess she's right. "I came here to take you to breakfast with everyone. So get dressed, and let's go." She said sitting on the floor outside my door. "Ok. Be right back."

I felt so embarrassed. I had not idea we only had a 3 day week. O well. This charm school isn't half bad. I put on my usual outfit, (from TDI) a black and green, and blue top, with a black and blue skirt. Then I opened the door. Bridgett and I walked over to the cabin again. I think it's so cool how perfects can have their own chill place, even if its purpose is to think up of plans and take small rests.

Everyone was there except DJ, Trent, and Cody. Everyone was just talking to each other normally except Duncan and Courtney. Courtney was the last person on earth I would think that would end up with Duncan. But there they were, sucking face as if no ones watching.

After 5 minutes of Talking the 3 missing boys walk in with cookies and coffee. Trent saw me and his smile got bigger. I still need to ask him my final question. Then everyone started to devourer the cookies, and coffee and taking their seats. I was surprised. I had hoped Trent would sit next to me, but he didn't sit anywhere near me. Instead Cody did.

While everyone carried on with their conversations, Cody was staring at me. I decided not to be totally rude because I need all perfect's votes to be one. "Hi?" I said more like questioned. "Hey Gwen, um….what's up?" he replied. "Nothing." I answered. "Oh that's cool. Um listen, I was um, wondering if, you um, wanted to … … … go out with me sometime?" he asked. I would have chocked on my food if I was eating. "What?" I asked. Did he just ask m out? "I wanted to know if you would go out with me?" he repeated. OK I am so not being nice anymore.

"NO" I answered plainly and took a sip of my coffee. "You sure cause um…." He was cut short. "No way dude. You know the rules, 1 chance, that's all you get." Geoff said taking his lips off Bridgett. OMG everyone cant keep their hands off…wait what did he say?

"Come on…" Cody complained. "I paid $200.00 for her. Can't I get more than 1 chance?" he finished. "Wait. You won the bidding?" I asked in shock. "Yup. So what do you say? Saturday?" he asked again. "NO! Sorry but no." I answered back. Everyone was going oooo.

"Ok, so that means, the 2nd highest bidder get's to ask her out next." Duncan added. I just got up and left. I felt so angry. _Why would Cody pay that much to ask me out? How much did Trent pay? Did he even bid? So who's next 'up at the bat'? I was so fucking pissed_.

I started to walk into the garden when I heard my name being called. I turned around to find Trent running toward me. No _I don't want to deal with this. I am just going to run away like I had originally planned._

"Gwen wait up." Trent called. I didn't I just kept walking. Then he grabbed my arm, an was breathing hard. "Please *gasps* wait *gasp* please?" he said still catching his breath.

I shook his arm off and kept on walking. "Please Gwen. Wait." He said I turned to see him standing were I had left him. "What is it?" I asked. "Why did you run off? Is it something they said?" he asked. "No, it's just….." I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him I ran off because I was heart broken. "Just nothing. I just had to go." I said backing away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Please. Don't leave. I want you to stay. If you don't want to hang out with them, then, … I don't know, we can go somewhere. Only the two of us." He said. _Was he asking me out? No, I don't want o be with him. But I do need a few answers so…._

"Fine. Ok." I answered. He sighed of relief and took my hand and told me to follow him.

**********

It was a beautiful Friday morning. We took a walk in the garden that was empty. And he sat me down on a bench next to a fountain.

"So, what's bugging you?" he said taking the seat next to me. At first I didn't answer. "You can tell me." He said. He was so sweet, and kind, and gentle that I felt a little rude. So I spilled.

"I can't believe Cody won. I mean, he lost 200 buck and I shot him down. I feel horrible, and he won't vote me in now, and now I won't be a perfect, but I really don't want to go out with him, and now someone else is going to lose their money because the only one I want to go out with is…" I stopped myself there. That was close.

"Who? Tell me. I wont be mad or anything." I am not answering no matter what. "By the way, Cody already lost his money. Everyone who bid did. As soon as it's over, what ever the price you stopped at, you pay up. And he will vote you in, don't worry about that." Trent said with a smile on his face.

"Did you bid?" I asked. I want to know how much I am worth to him.

**********

"Yes, I did." He answered plainly. "But, I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you would be offended, and I really like you and…" he began to ramble.

"How much?" I asked. This is so weird, but I like Trent, and I want to know these things.

"$189.00 that was all I had. I would have kept going, but, no money." He blushed. Wow that's a lot of money. "I lost by $11." He finished.

"Lost?" I asked "I was the 2nd highest. It was only Cody and me bidding, but Cody bids on everyone." He said. I smiled. Before I thought this bidding thing was piggish. But I don't see it that way anymore.

"I left, because I thought you didn't bid on me, and I was heart broken." I admitted. He put his hand around my neck, and pulled me into a kiss.

It was sweet. Closed mouth, but long and sweet. "Feel better?' he said pulling back after a few minutes.

"Much." I answered. He kissed me again, and pulled me closer, almost holding me.

Ok so I get arrested on Sunday, fly to England to a finishing school. Skipped Some classes, met a ho guy, and being put into teacher pet club were I can get away with murder, and now its Friday, and instead of school, I am making out with a hot guy.

I should get my mom pissed at me more often if it leads to this.

**New chapter coming soon!!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't OWN TDI or it's characters. **

We sat on the bench kissing for what seemed like 30 minutes. So I decide that we have been kissing clean for a while now and I should take it up a notch. I slightly part my lips to let my tongue slid out and over his lips for him to open. He opened his mouth not fighting against my will. But as **his** tongue started to go into my mouth I thought that nothing could ruin this.

"Excuse me; no one wants to see you too to at each others thoughts. Do you mind moving it somewhere privet?" came a snobby, snicker, smart ass, bitch noise interrupting us. I turned to see a girl standing in front of us. She had a red halter top on, and booty shorts. Her long black hair reached behind he ass. She was followed by two other girls. One had long blonde hair and a blue bandana in it. A red t-shirt, jean mini skirt, and cowboy boots. The other girl looked nerdy, pudgy, and completely fashion blind. She didn't seem to belong in with the other two.

"Did you hear me? I said stop playing tongue hokey on public ground!" she hollered. I got up and stood in front of her. Right now I didn't want to play nice. She just ruined a moment I have been waiting … … … about 3 days for.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me that I …." I began but was cut off by the skank. "Correction I know I am Heather. I know I am the most popular girl in school. I know that's my bench you contaminated. And I also know kissing on school ground is forbidden." She said with a smirk. "So unless you and your little friend here want to get expelled I suggest that you…" she said looking at Trent.

"Oh my god. Trent, I --- I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I-I was just t-trying to be…." She began to apologize. "Trying to be a perfect but you never will be so stop trying Heather. As for the bench you can have it back. And the expulsion, I don't see any teachers. And even if you do tattle you wont win any vote's when and if they want you to be a perfect." Trent said getting up. Then he wrapped his arm around my back and began to walk us away from 'Heather' and her friends.

"Wow was that?" I asked. "That's just Heather. She used to be a perfect but got impeached. Now she wants in so bad she'll do anything. But it won't work." He explained.

"How did she get impeached?" I asked now very curios. "Well let's say that she wasn't what the teachers thought she was. She showed up in the garden at 2 in the morning, half naked, drunk and using profanity." He said not looking at anything in particular. "She's the reason we perfects have less freedom, and we must ware uniforms. Also these perfect bands 24/7 are her fault to." He finished. "Explain please." Was my response.

"Well we used to ware normal clothes to school, but she, and her friends would dress so slutty that the teachers made uniforms. And because she like to act like a perfect and student get confused over who's a perfect and who isn't we ware thee bands." Trent explained modeling his band to me. I never really caught sight of them before. They were yellow bands with the schools crest in black. With a big black P on them.

"What more freedom did they take? You can get away with murder." I said. "Yea, but it's all done secretly. Remember when we were on patrol and Ms .G saw you?" he asked "Yea" I replied.

"I had to act as if you were breaking a rule and doing my job. We aren't allowed to bring people on patrol anymore." He said "Yes her fault." He answered before I asked. "Also, we didn't have to have reports in every week." He said I looked at him confused. "The teachers noticed that we were slacking, because of her, and they teachers were doing our job. So for very student a teacher catches braking a rule, we all have to write a repot on why we missed that student." He said.

"That sucks." I replied. "Yea, so we just make sure we catch the students. But because we don't want to be the enemies, we let them go with a warning and if we catch them again then we report them. Students like us, we like them, everyone's happy." He said smiling at me.

I giggled under his smile. He makes me feel so special. Like I am the only girl in this world. The only guys who talked to me back home just wanted to do me. And that's all they talked about. Trent's different. He actually likes me, and talks to me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. "I never did ask you out did I?" he asked not taking his eyes off of mine.

"I think I got the message when you kissed me." I said

"Do you want to go out with me?" he said bringing his face closer to mine. "Yes." I answered right before he kissed me again. It was much shorter than before. "Let's go back to the others. We only get weekends to hang out for hours." He said still close to my face. "Ok" was all I could say.

He let me go and we began to walk. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers in mine. I couldn't help but blush when I noticed people staring. I am not used to attention. He chuckled noticing my slight embarrassment and kissed me on the cheek. "Who gives a crap about what they think?" he asked kissing my cheek again but still walking. I stopped and faced him. "Not me." I answered and placed my lips on his. This time it was longer and nicer than before.

**********

We finally made it back to the cabin and everyone seemed happy to see me. But I think they were really happy to see me … in Trent's arms, literally. We sat down, and began to talk as if I had never stormed out. I guess they knew I was pissed over the whole biding thing. Then Laushawna spoke up. "So, what took you to so long? Don't tell me you were just talking because I know that's not true. And don't tell me you were just making out cause that's also not true." She said with her ghetto accent.

"Well not that I think it matters but we ran into Heather." Trent explained. Everyone groaned and complained.

"What did that bitch want?" I heard someone yell. "What else? She tried to get Gwen in trouble." Trent explained. I just took another sip of my coke. "Watch out for her. She can get you into a lot of drama." Courtney explained still sitting on Duncan's lap making out the whole time; I didn't think she was listening. "She will try and steal your man too. But you should be safe because she doesn't know your dating." She finished.

O_O

"Um, well you see…." I stuttered. "O wonderful." Was all Courtney said before she climbed off Duncan. "Watch your back then." Izzy said before gnawing into a cookie. "Yea but you didn't give her a reason to hate you." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

O_O

"Great. Good luck with that." Izzy said laughing.

"Don't worry girl. We'll help you." Laushawna said. Everyone joined in. I felt so at home with these people.

"Ok back to the good stuff. When are you two going out? And what did you do to get Heather pissed at you?" Bridgett said as soon as Geoff released her lips.

Yup, I am in high school all right.

**Thanks Review please. P.S. Sorry to all Heather lovers but in the show she's the bitch so in my story she's the same. **


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't want to worry about some stupid girl. I mean come on. I have seen more threatening things at a petting zoo. I walked back to my dorm with Bridgett, Courtney, Laushawna, and Izzy. They were going to help me get ready. They knew where Trent was taking me, but I didn't have a clue.

"Why can't you just tell me." I said opening my suitcase. I decided I might as well unpack since I am not running away. "Because we promised." Bridgett said. All of these girls had boyfriends. Courtney had Duncan, Bridgett had Geoff, Izzy had Owen, and Laushawna….. I don't know.

"Laushawna who's your man again?" I asked. Poking my head out of my closet. "He aint my man. We just hag out and make out from time to time is all." She said. I had one of those _Right!!!!_ expressions on.

"How about this." I said laying down black jeans and a midnight blue t-shirt. "NO. To simple" they all said.

This whole get ready thing took longer than I had expected. "Girls I need to shower, dry my hair, etc, etc, and I still don't know what to ware." I said falling on my bed. "Go shower, we'll pick the outfit out." Courtney said.

"Yea don't worry. We'll keep to your gothic nature too." Izzy said emphasizing gothic.

I took a shower and began to blow dry my hair. When my hair was fixed I opened the bathroom door to my room. The girls were standing near my bed putting down accessories, and holding shoes.

"Done?" I asked. They all turned to me. "Ready? We'll fix your hair and make up ok?" Courtney said.

"Absolutely not. I can do it myself thank you." I said I walked over to the bed to see what they laid out. It was a pair of skinny jeans and a silk midnight blue halter top. They laid out necklaces and earrings that matched. And a pair of blue stilettos that matched the top.

"Were is he taking me again?" I asked. But got no answer except, "Get dressed." From everyone. I took the clothes into the bathroom and put it on. Then I finished off with my make up. I walked out of the bathroom, and the girls handed me my purse. "We put an I.C.E. in there just in case." Izzy announced.

Before I could question what the hell their I.C.E. is they rushed me outside. In front of the girls dorm was Trent waiting. He had on a deep green button down shirt, and black jeans and converses. And I am in stilettos, ugh. "You look really nice." He said taking me in. He took my hand and asked if I was ready to go. I nodded my head.

OMFG my first date. I wonder what will happen.

**********

We got to the front of the school. Trent singed a paper at the gate and received keys. Then we walked to the garage. The guard opened it and Trent went inside, dragging me behind.

He brought me to a black motorcycle and sat down. "Come on. Nothing to worry about just hang on tight. Oh here's glasses go nothing gets in your eye." He said handing me glasses. "I am not scared. I think bikes are sexy." I said in flirty tone while wrapping my arms around him. I was a little nervous. Motorcycles and heels don't mix well.

The ride was short. We reached this diner. Inside it was really nice. It looked more like a café. There was a small stage; 'open mic night' was written on the door, small two people tables, with dark medieval decorations. Except not the gothic medieval the classy Castle medieval. We sat down in a table near a corner and a waitress came by.

"Hi, my name is Sarah, and I will be your waiter. Today's specials are chicken in mushroom sauce, house stake, and lobster. Can I start you off on drinks?" she said cheerily. But she was talking to Trent the whole time.

"Yes, I would have a ….. *looks at menu*" ok they don't have normal fountain drinks?

"*laughs* we'll just take a bottle of….. 'The Punishment' thank you." Trent answered for me.

Sarah left. "The Punishment?" I questioned. "It's red sprite. They do a whole medieval feel here. It looks like blood, but its sprit." He said leaning closer to the middle of the table.

I took the menu to see what to order. "I guess I will have the, ….Chicken in mushroom sauce." I said.

"I'll take the, King Burger." He said handing Sarah the menus.

"So do you take all your girlfriends here, or just the gothic ones?" I asked playfully. He chuckled again, as his face lit up under the soft candle light.

"Well sort of. I thought you would like this place." He said staring into my eyes.

"You thought right." I answered leaning back, taking a sip of my red sprite.

Trent moved his chair so he was only a foot away from me. "So, how do you like "Hell High'?" he asked. "If this is hell I would love to see heaven." I said he just smiled.

"So, stalked others beside me?" I asked. He blushed and his eyes widened in surprise. "Well we had to, to help you out. But when I saw your newspaper articles on winning art shows, and your picture. I needed to get to know you better." He said putting his hand on top of mine.

"Here's our food. Anything else I can get you?" the annoying Sarah said still staring at Trent. _Hello, I am right here you whore._

"No we're good." He answered not taking his eyes off of mine. I didn't know what so say. I was speechless. So to avoid the awkward silence I started to eat.

Trent ate besides me and the rest of the dinner was unfortunately silent. T.T

After we paid….well HE paid the bill we headed outside. I got back on the motorcycle and we drove off. I noticed we passed the school. "Trent, you missed the school." I told him. "I didn't know you wanted to go back. I had more in store for today." He answered.

**********

He drove us to a hill, and parked. He opened his side bag and took out a blanket. He laid it on the floor and sat down on it. I followed in suite. He wrapped his arm around me and we stared at the stars. I felt awkward again how I had nothing to say.

"So, I think you'll be a perfect in no time at all." He said looking at me. "We are having an election, your running, and you'll win." He said leaning his face closer to mine.

"I don't think people will vote for me." I said a little sad. "Why would they?" I asked.

"Because, your smart, pretty, won't cause drama, and if that doesn't convince them enough." He said looking at me again. "I ---sorry WE can help you." I blushed and he gave me a peck on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. He snaked his arms around my back, and deepened the kiss. I almost fell on my back if he hadn't stopped the embrace.

"So, if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?" he asked again.

"I don't know. I feel at home, I have friends, and an amazing boyfriend. Asking for more would be selfish." I said looking into his deep emerald eyes. "How about you?" I asked back.

He chuckled. "I want to see you smile everyday." He said. That made me blush even more. He kissed me again and this time I did hit the floor.

**********

As he kissed me I can feel his warm hand on my waist, the other cupping my cheek. Slight moans escaped our mouths as the kiss grew deeper. Then a cold wind blew.

I shivered under him. I forgot my jacket, and this halter doesn't keep you very warm.

"Cold?" he asked. I nodded yes. Even under his warm body I was freezing. He got up, and took his jacket off. Then he slipped it on my pale shoulders.

"Better?" he asked kissing my cheek. I nodded yes. "We better get back. It's getting late." He said standing up.

I helped pack the blanket, and then we drove off. He walked me to the front door to the girl's dorm. He stood in front of me and wished me good night.

Then he wrapped his arm around me, and gave me one last good night kiss.

I walked back to my room, with the hugest smile on my face. I opened my purse to get my key.

**********

In the search fro my key I felt something funny. I took a quick look before I opened the door.

When I got in, I dumped my purse and picked up the item. Izzy's words ran threw my head_. "We put an I.C.E. in there just in case." _

This In Case of Emergency (ICE) thing shocked me. _Why would I need this? Is there something they know that I don't? _

I walked away mad heading for Izzy's dorm leaving the contents of my purse on my bed.

Including the ICE, aka, a condom.

O_O

**Cliff hanger!!!!! Don't you just LOVE ME?????**


	7. Chapter 7

Recap-Izzy and the girls gave Gwen a condom.--but what for????? (Besides the obvious)

Gwen's POV

I stormed down the halls. My heels clanking on the floor as I walked. I was so pissed, and I really didn't know why, that I didn't even bother to get changed.

I banged on Izzy's door until she opened. "Hi, Gwen, good to see you. Had a nice date?" she asked emphasizing the word 'date'

I just walked in. "Sure come in." she said still happy. When she closed the door. "I didn't think you were one to kiss and tell, but ok, go ahead and tell." She said jumping on her bed.

"Why the fuck did you give me a ….." I didn't want to say it.

"Condom? For, you know, just in case purposes." She said as if she gave me breath mints and not a sexual tool.

"Why? What did you think would happen?" I screamed at her.

"Calm down Gwen. I was just making sure you were safe." At first I was pissed at her, for having low hopes for me. Now I want to know.

"Is there something about Trent that I should know about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. But you know. Never know." She said in a normal tone. Ok I need to get my anger pointed in one direction. Either toward Izzy or Trent.

"Ok listen Izzy, either Trent has a past that would make you think I would need that. Or you don't think very highly of me. Which is it?" I asked in a hiss.

"I can't really answer that." She said laughing again. "You see Trent may or may not have a history. But the only proof is rumors and you know you can't base all your facts on them. Second, I barley know you. Can't you just thank me for caring? I mean it came in handy right?" she explained.

"No, I didn't use it. I didn't even know I had it till 5 minutes ago. And what rumors?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

**********

"Ok, first off, remember they are just rumors. Second, let me get all the girls, they know more than me. Third, we would not give you to him if we knew he was a pig." Izzy said sending out a text to everyone.

That last one made me think. Maybe she is right. Would they feed me to a playboy? Then again, I barley know them. I am such an idiot. I placed all my trust in people I have known for what, 4 days?

Then all the girls came in ready to spill. I hope I am ready.

**********

"Ok, we'll tell you all the rumors but you need to know that they are old, and rumors. 90% chance false." Bridgett explained.

Rumors

(AN: I thought putting them in list from would be easier on me. If you live were I am you would know why. It's like 90 degrees and only a few weeks in spring. T.T WTF)

He has slept with almost every girl

He has 3 kids

He's a playboy

He gave some girl named Ana herpes

Another girl Syphilis

He is well known for STD's

He makes bets on how fast he can get with girls

He prefers virgins

He beat up an ex

He has anger issues

Wow a lot of rumors.

I looked down at my feet.

"Girl, these rumors are like 3 years old. He aint like that." Laushawnan said trying to comfort me.

"Besides all of them started from Heather and her group." Bridgett said. I perked my head up at the sound of the harpies name.

"Yea apparently she didn't take the brake up well." Courtney said.

"BRAKE UP!?" I screamed.

"That was a long time ago Gwen. He hated her. Trust me….." Courtney began

"Trent DATED that SLUT????!!!!" I screamed again.

"Like in freshman year. You two are juniors now." Bridgett said trying to comfort me.

"I need to talk to him." I said getting up.

"Wait, Gwen…" Izzy yelled.

"No, cause if I wait my brain might explode from frustration." I said storming off.

I text him saying to meet me in the garden ASAP that I have something to tell him. I hope this works.

I need answers and I need them now.

**********

I waited in the garden. I was so pissed off. Half of me wanted to brake up and never see him again. The other half is hoping that the rumors are all false.

"Gwen?" I look over to find Trent walking toward me. Time to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Still Gwen's POV

I stood there, with a scowl on my face. "Is something wrong?" he asked concerned. I was so mad. How could he…. Well I didn't know if he DID, but I need to find out.

"Trent I – I need to ask you something." I said taking a seat on the bench. He followed me and turned to look me straight in the eye. "You see, I – um…." _How do you bring this up in conversation? It's not like I go up to him and say, 'hey I heard you're a pig…that true?'_

"What is it Gwen?" He asked taking my hands in his. His hands were so warm. "You can ask me, or tell me anything. I promise." He said coming in closer.

"I need to get something clear." I said leaning back, away from him.

"It's jut that, --- I – um- heard, umm--- Um" wow _this is harder than I thought_. I sighed. "There is no easy way to say this. So I am just going to say it." I said looking at him. His emerald eyes were full of… fear, pain, and anxiety. I need- nay, have to tell him now.

"I heard some things about you, and I just want to know the truth." I said closing my eyes and looking down.

_Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad._

"What kind of things?" he asked. I really didn't want to repeat any of those rumors. "You need to tell me, or I can't tell you the truth." He said, his voice now revealing his feelings that's his face clearly showed.

"They were mostly rumors, about the way you treat girls." I said feeling a knot forming in my stomach.

"Well I am sure every guy has a rumor or two. What are they? I'll clear it up for you." He said smiling slightly again.

"Ok. You slept with almost every girl, you have 3 kids, you're a playboy, you gave some girl named Ana herpes, Another girl Syphilis, you're well known for STD's, you make bets on how fast he can get with girls, you prefer virgins, you beat up an ex, and you have anger issues." I said in one shot. I looked up at him. He was laughing

"They are all lies, except that Ana one….sort of." He said. _That makes me feel better._

"She did get herpes, but not from me. She just says it was me, because she doesn't want to admit she was cheating on me. Hard to give someone herpes when you don't have them to give." He said looking away.

Ok I did feel a little better. "Why even start rumors about you then?" I asked.

"People are jealous I guess. Or just really board." He answered. I felt really better. But then I remembered something.

"Did you ever go out with Heather?" I asked folding my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, yea, but we only went out once. I swear." He said scratching the back of his head. Ok I wasn't so happy anymore. And he caught onto it.

"Why dose it matter? I mean, I didn't like her, that's why we broke up. The rumors are fake. And I am dating you. How did this even come up? You seemed so happy when I dropped you off." He said looking a little sad.

"Well I was happy when you dropped me off. And I am happy that the rumors are fake. But why did you two go out in the first place?" I asked

"*sighs* she seemed like an ok person, so we went out. But I overheard her talking, and she only went out with me to get back at her ex-boyfriend. I was pissed off, so I broke it off. Though to be honest there wasn't anything to brake off." He said looking at me again.

"I- I don't know. Trent-, I don't know anything or anyone. I placed all my trust in you, and I didn't even know you well. So I guess that…" I began to explain when he stopped me.

"Wait. You mean from day 1 you trusted me, and didn't know me?" he sounded shocked.

"Of course. If I didn't trust you, then I would not have followed you down to a basement room alone." I said looking at him. He just smiled.

"If you trusted a stranger to take you to a basement alone, than can you trust your boyfriend when he says, he likes you, and the rumors you heard were fake?" he asked.

I thought about it a little and he was right. If I trusted him then, why not now. I smiled and he knew my response.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" he said.

"Yea. Walk me back to my dorm so I can kill Izzy for starting this mess?" I asked playfully.

"Don't kill her. Thank her." He said standing up and talking my hand. I was so confused. "If she never told you, you would have found out in a way, which probably wouldn't make you happy. I am glad you trust me. This may be a charm school, were we are supposed to be polite, but under the uniforms is the devils spawns. They will try to hurt you." He said looking me sincerely in the eyes.

"Then I am really glad we had this talk." I said. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. The he walked me to my dorm, and I saw the time. 1:40.

Crap it's late. I should get to bed. But I'll text Izzy first saying thank you.

After my text I took a shower, and got ready for bed.

************

Heather's POV

"Then I am really glad we had this talk." Gwen said as Trent leaned in and they kissed.

Then they walked away.

"Me two Gwen. Me two." I said to herself still hiding in the bushes I was in. My phone fell, and before I got up I heard that Goth girl, and just had to see whet she was doing. I stood up and walked off to wake my um, 'friends'. We have a perfect to damage.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke the next morning I got ready for school. As I grabbed my bag to head out, I realized I had Trent's jacket still from last night. I slipped it on, and walked out the door. As I walked out Izzy caught up to me.

"Hey Gwen. What's with the jacket?" she asked pointing.

"It's Trent's, he let me ware it last night, so I am returning it." I said as we walked down the hall.

"OOO, the old 'ware my jacket' bid. So super cute." She chuckled. I ignored her and headed outside. I am really starting to like Izzy. She's crazy, but a good friend.

I was late so I didn't hang out with anyone else this morning. I couldn't even return Trent's jacket. Class went slow. I hated how I want to talk to Trent, who is sitting next to me, but can't.

Finally lunch came. As I was walking to the table, I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to find Trent holding my arm, with that smile I loved so much. "Let's eat outside today." He said leading me to the door.

The outside was beautiful, shady trees, flowers, birds singing, and Trent. What more can a girl ask for?

"I still have your jacket." I said stuffing a grape in my mouth. He chuckled.

"You can keep it." he smiled. He gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed and turned away as he giggled at my shyness. Then the bell rang. Time for science then P.E.

During P.E. I could hear people whispering, and giggling, big deal right? But then I heard, "That one? The Goth with the blue? Why her?" that caught my attention. Were they talking about me?

I ignored it for now. I hate gossip.

Classes flew by. In finishing class we were lectured about how to act lady like, blah, blah, and blah.

After class, I rushed to my locker, put 'my' jacket on, and headed to the door to wait for Trent. He, like a sexy god, was waiting for me smiling heavenly leaning on the door frame.

When I reached he laced his fingers in my hand and kissed me lightly on the lips. Then led me to the garden to meet the other perfects in the cabin.

We walked slowly through the garden, to the perfect cabin. Inside everyone was talking.

They were discussing what I should say and do to get vote. OMG I forgot about, the election. As we thought up about ideas, Bridgett came running in, out of breath, holding a flyer.

"Guys----you'll never-----believe---this." She said putting her hand on her chest.

"What is it girl?" Laushawna asked concerned.

Bridgett couldn't speech so she threw the flyer on the table instead.

It was a picture of Trent and me, him kissing me on the cheek under a shady tree. This was taken…. During lunch? Today?

On it in black letters read, "She's running to be the next perfect. Can you guess why?

"Who put this up?' Trent asked.

"I don't know. I saw it, tore it down and ran here." Bridgett said still out of breath.

"Is there more? This can cause serious drama." Courtney said looking at the huge flyer. It must have been 2ft, by 3 ½ ft.

"Probably. I put all patrolling perfects on high alert." She answered.

She had to leave to look for more. I just slumped in my chair. How can this happen? I know how this shit works. Soon, it will be so bad we can't trust one another.

"We need to stop this before it becomes huge." Izzy said tearing up the flyer

"You ok?" Trent asked looking at me.

"I don't know." I answered. He hugged me and whispered that everything would be ok.

Then the worst possible thing in the world happened.

Trent's walkie talkie went off. "Trent, this is Cody. We have a request here for you." Cody said.

"What is it Cody?" Trent asked into the small device.

"Headmaster wishes to see you. And Gwen ASAP"

Everyone froze. "Be there soon." He said. Then his head fell in his hands

"Not good." Everyone said.

"Just what I wanted to hear." I said with a sigh.

**********

"Trent. You should know that dating on school grounds is strictly forbidden." The wrinkly old lady headmaster scolded.

"Yes miss. I apologize." He said lowering his head.

"And you. Gwen you are new and running to be a perfect so I'll go easy on you. 2 weeks suspension." She said. That's going easy?

"You are not to leave the girls dorm for any reason at all. Is that clear?" she hissed.

"Very." I replied. "Good. You are dismissed." She said. I began to walk away with Trent.

"Trent, I didn't dismiss you. Stay." She yelled. Trent looked me in the eyes then turned to face the head master as I walked out.

**********

"I can't help but feel guilty." I explained to Izzy threw the walkie talkie.

"It's not your fault Gwen. We'll find out who did this, and they will pay." Izzy replied.

"So 2 weeks. What you going to do?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know. Catch up on my manga I guess." I answered with a sigh.

"We'll take care of everything from the outside girl." Laushawnan added.

"OOO Manga. What you like?" Izzy asked

"Girls I got a boy sneaking into the girls' dorms. I am going in." DJ said

"OOO FINALY SOME ACTION. Copy that DJ, be right there." Izzy said.

"On my way." Courtney said

"Aint no way some perverts getting lucky tonight." Laushawan said.

"Gwen, were are you?" DJ asked

"My dorm why?" I responded

"If you catch him, then your punishment will be averted. He's on the West wall. No, he's trying to open a window. Gwen hurry!" DJ said

"I am in the West plane. What dorm?" I asked rushed.

"I can't tell. I can't even tell who. " He said before I heard my window open and froze.

"CRAP HE'S IN. Repeat this is not a drill. We have a break in." DJ shouted then pressed the emergency button.

"Guys…" I whispered. "It's my dorm. He's behind me." I whispered even lower. I could hear the foot steps creeping closer.

"Gwen, bust his ass. Do it." They all whispered back. Everyone was on now, including Duncan who somehow got one.

I slowly turned around. I felt like I was in a bad horror film_. 'The call is coming from INSIDE the house. *Turns to see killer*' (When a Stranger Calls) _

I was half turned and spotted the dark figure near my open window. I couldn't speak, or move. I still had the walkie talkie pressed against my ear to hear the whispers of plans, but all I could focus on was the mystery person walking toward me.

I don't think he/she knew I am watching him/her. He/she kept creeping toward my half turned body. Then as I spoke softly into the device. "Hurry."

Then He (I can tell it's a guy now, due to the body shape, and size of hands) pinned me to the bed making me drop the only hope of calling for help. He began to chuckle like he was enjoying this.

Before I can scream for help, the mystery man pressed his lips on mine, pinning me to the bed even more.

…**..**

**That's it for this chapter. Next one coming soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

He broke the bitter kiss and chuckled. "Get off me!" I screamed trying to get him off me. But squirming only made it worst.

"But, I thought you loved me?" he said bringing his lips to me again. This time I moved my head and he missed my lips. But that also was no help. He began to devour my neck. I began to cry slightly as I continued to scream for him to get off. He was too strong, I couldn't fight.

I thought this day would never come. The day 'HE' would have his revenge. But he found me, there is no where to run, no were to hide.

He nibbled my neck softly as I screamed again. Then my door was kicked down. The hall light filled my room, as we both shield our eyes from the burning sensation.

My eyes were closed but I can tell who my savior was. "Get, the fuck of her now!" he commanded coming into the room. I opened my eyes to find Trent walking into my room, holding something in front of him … it was ….a GUN?!?!

"I said to GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER NOW!!!!!" He screamed holding the gun firmly in hi hands holding it up to him. O fuck, what did I get myself into? I never knew they had guns…..

"Easy dude, I was just……your not Jamie." The boy said now looking at me. Now I get to see who he is…. And I have no idea who.

He climbed off of me, and put his hands in the air. "On the ground. NOW!" Trent commanded. He looked at me now, "Are you alright miss?" he asked in a formal tone. I couldn't take my eyes off his gun. Did he always have it? Why did he have it?

Then the others came in. "TRENT! PUT THAT DOWN!" They screamed. Trent lowered his weapon and put it back in its hidden holster were you couldn't even tell he had it.

"Trent that's for emergencies only." Courtney said walking in.

"This was an emergency. He was trying to….." he stopped himself. He looked furious as he grinded his teeth. He picked the blond boy up by his shirt. "Why the hell are you here?" he demanded.

"M-My girl. J-Jamie, she wanted me to see her. You're a guy. You can understand." He said frightened. Trent dropped him, as the head mistress Miss. Cane walked in.

"My, my my. Tell me what's happened here." She said looking at the frightened faces, and glared at me.

**********

Apparently my offenders name is Josh. He wanted cuddodeling time with his girl, so he sneaked in. He has been doing so for 3 weeks. But today he miss counted the windows. He was expelled along with Jamie. Trent has been put on 3 days probation for reveling that perfects carry guns.

"I will look further into this, but for now, get some rest." Miss. Cane announced as we were dismissed.

Bridgett was staying with me tonight to aid my shock.

"Why do perfects have guns?" I asked frightened.

"One year, before we were in high school these kids got so out of hand, there was no way to control them. So a perfect took out a bee bee gun, and shot the sky until the fight broke off. The teachers were disgusted, but it works." Bridgett said with a sigh.

"I hate guns, but sometimes the students don't listen and we need them. But it would put the school in a state of hell if they knew we had them. So keep it secret." Bridgett explained.

I was silent. I kept thinking about 'HIM'. I was literally shaking, and I could no longer speak.

"Gwen, you look horrible. Is something wrong?" Bridgett asked concerned. All I could do was nothing.

Then a knock on the door. Bridgett answered. Then she walked out, and someone walked in. It was Trent.

**********

"Are you ok?" he said hugging me. I just whimpered while flash backs ran threw my head.

"What's wrong? Did he do anything?" he asked still holding me close.

"I-I- … I need to tell you something." I said looking at his face full of concern and slightly fearful. I wanted to forget this, but I need to tell him.

"When I was 10, I got into a bad crowd. I hung out, with bad people, and there was this one guy. His name was Jack. He was 14 at the time. He 'protected me' from everyone else. When I turned 13, we started to do some drugs; I only did it because he said he loved me. He also took a lot of pictures of me to. But never anything horrible. Suggestive, yes. Disgusting, no." I said as I began to sob.

"He- he- he said when I turned 18, he would marry me. That no matter what we would be together. But then I saw him kill his sister who, thought that what was going on between us was wrong." I said and broke down

"I couldn't take it anymore. I called the cops on him, and he was arrested. But all he said was 'wait till I am out. I keep my promises'. After that I began to 'heal', but I hated when people would tell me to do thing, when guys would talk to me. I was afraid I was being put back were I was. I didn't want to go back, but I kind of was like a part of me." Trent just hugged me and let me finish my story.

"When I saw you with that gun….. I didn't know what to think." He pulled me back to look at him. "I was doing well here. I thought this could be my rehab. But, when I saw you with that gun…… You looked just like him." I said before completely breaking down into his chest.

**Next Chapter is Trent's POV.**


	11. Chapter 11

Trent's POV

I never meant to scare Gwen. I just wanted to get that guy off her, keep her safe, not hurt her. I didn't know what to say. I only have 5 minutes before I have to leave. "I am sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to protect you. I- I love you Gwen." I whispered to her. She lifted her head to look at me.

"You mean it?" she asked. I just smiled. I have been waiting to say that to her since day one, but I knew if I told her too soon, she would get freaked and leave.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I asked looking into her tear filled eyes. She smiled and hugged me even tighter.

"I love you too." She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her. I don't want to leave especially with her in this condition. But eventually Bridgett came in.

"Trent, I am sorry, but you need to go now." She said. I broke the embrace slowly, and looked her in the eyes.

"If you need me, call ok?" I told her.

"You're on probation." She answer.

"So, I can still help." I replied and kissed her forehead. Then her lips. Then I walked out.

**********

My dorm was quite. And I couldn't sleep. So I picked up my guitar and started to play a Trent original. But I couldn't remember the words. All I could think of was Gwen. So I wrote a song for her. Maybe I can play it for her latter.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't so I went on the internet. I searched that guys name Jack, and Gwen's name to see what came up.

He is still in prison, he's on bail, and it had a list of all the crimes he preformed. Gwen was excused from these crimes because they said she was too young and didn't know what she was doing. She was being misled. I do think bringing her here is the best. I will protect her no matter what.

Next I logged onto the school web site to check the polls. Before only Gwen was running, now she has an opponent. Heather. And after that poster thing, Gwen's chances have been sliced in half. We need a plan and a good one.

The morning took too long to come. Yea I was up all night. I was thinking of ways to stop Heather. When the clock struck 9 I walked out of my door house in average clothes and headed to the girls dorms. Gwen may not be able to leave, but that doesn't mean I can't enter. I snuck in threw the back door. There was only one security guard at the front door. So it was really easy. I made it to Gwen's dorm on the third floor and knocked on the door. 3 seconds latter she answered it. She was wearing a long black shirt that came to her knees. It hung off slightly on her shoulders, and her hair was a mess. I am guessing she just woke up. She opened her sleepy eyes and then blushed. "Sorry I should have called. Can I come in, before I get caught?" I asked. She simply nodded and let me in. Her dorm was slightly larger than others. I guess that's because she doesn't have a room mate. Except last night when Bridgett stayed with her.

Gwen picked up some clothes and headed to the bathroom. "I will be out soon ok?" she said before heading in. I simply waited for her to finish up. She was out, and dressed in less then 15 minutes. A simple pair of jeans and t-shirt in matching black was all she wore. Then she sat down on her bed with me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Seeing you." I replied looking at her. "We can keep each other company due to my probation and your suspension." I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist. She smiled and blushed. "So what do you want to do?" I asked her. She giggled a little.

"You know from my point of view this isn't very good." She said looking at me now. "Guy walking into girls dorm, no ones around for hours, and they have hours to burn, and they are sitting on a bed. Do the math." She said smugly. Ok I wasn't thinking about that.

"Well I was thinking movies, or sneaking into town. But….." I trailed off as I jumped on top of her and she shirked in laughter. "If you want to." I said kissing her neck making her giggle even louder.

"No. *still laughing* get off. *laughing*" she managed to say before falling to laughter. I picked her up and held her close to me.

"Sorry. I was just playing around." I began to explain.

"It's ok, I know. Its ok trust me." She reassured.

"I think I know who did that poster shit." I said she looked up at me.

"Who?" she asked slightly mad.

"I THINK it was Heather." I emphasized the Think. Gwen looked unsurprised.

"I had a feeling it was. Why do you think?" she asked back at me.

"Because before you were the only one running, now after the poster thing your votes have been sliced in half and hers are doubled yours. Oh and she joined the race the same time the posters went up" I explained.

"That bitch." She said getting of her bed and to her cell.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Texting everyone to keep an eye on her." She said hitting send. "There." She said smiling looking at me.

"That took what? 2 minutes? What do we do now?" I asked a little smug my self. She looked up in thought

"Is anyone downstairs?" she asked. I nodded my head no. "Oh 1 guard. But he will fall asleep and won't wake up soon. He's too old to be doing this shit." I answered.

"Then how about this." She said coming close to me. "We can do what ever you want…." She said brining her lips inches from mine. "IF. You can catch me." She said giggling and running out of the room.

"No fair you got a head start." I yelled running after my gothic girlfriend.

**********

Me- Ok, that's it for now. Any questions.

Everyone silent

Lindsey: *raises hand* Where's Tyler.

Me: T.T Sitting right next to you. Will someone please do the closing for me….

Eizikio: I will since I am not even in this story.

Eizikio: VampGrl123 doesn't own TDI or its characters. Please review. How was that?

Me: *sleeping* *not caring*


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen's POV

Ok so the guard is in front of the front door. Easy. And Trent is right behind me. I started to run around looking for somewhere I can hide. "I'm coming." I turn around to se Trent running closer to me. I let out a girly scream and run to the other room. I close the door behind me and press my back on it. But it wasn't long until Trent was body slamming the door. I tried to lock it, but lack of a lock maid it difficult. The door opened and I used all my weight trying to keep it closed. He thruster his arm inside and I shrieked again. "Almost got you." He said waving his arm back and forth trying to grab me. I let go of the door and ran across the room. He came running back after me faster than before.

I dodged him and ran out of the room, into the huge TV room. Usually this place if full, but during school hrs it's a ghost town. I was getting tired by now. When I ran across the middle of the room I was tackled to the ground. I began to laugh so hard I didn't even care that I promised what he would get if he won.

He pinned me down and looked at me and I was still laughing. "I win." He said

"Did you?" I asked he just kept smiling. "Ok, you won. Claim your prize." I said laughing. He looked up in thought, the way I did, when I thought of this game.

"Maybe latter. Right now, lets do something else." He said. I was confused. What guy doesn't take that opportunity? He is defiantly different from other guys. I like that.

"Ok, then maybe you should get off me." I said playing around.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked. I laughed. Then he rolled off me and laid next to me on the floor.

"So what's in store?" I asked sitting up. He sat up to say something but his phone cut him off. He looked at him.

"Shit." He aid putting it back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is Heather. She's trying to ruin the race for you." He said mad. "She's spreading more rumors." He finished.

"Well I just need to offer more." I said. I didn't want this to turn into a war against her.

"Offer what? You're running for perfect. Not president." He said.

Trent's POV

Gwen's seems really frustrated. I wish I had a plan. "I guess all we have to do is show people that she is a worst choice than you are." He said.

"Can she even run again after she get's impeached?" Gwen questioned.

"NO. SHE CAN'T." I said realizing that's true. Gwen smiled

"Then lest sit back, relax, and watch her crumble." She said leaning on me. I looked at her.

Then the guard walked in. "Hey do you belong here?" the 90 year old man asked.

"Yup, I'm her tutor." I said. He nodded his head and headed out.

"Tutor? For what?" she asked. I looked at her beautiful face.

"What do you want to be tutored in?" I asked.

"How about food. I am hungry." She said. I was too. So I helped her up and we headed for the kitchen to make something to eat.

After lunch we just watched TV and thinking of things to get back in the race.

Nothing came to mind. Hopefully the others can help. They are better at this stuff than I am.

**********

Me: short I know but I ran out of ideas for this chapter.

Everyone silent.

Me: wow you're all so supportive.

Everyone still silent.

Me: Anyone want to do the closing???

More silence

Me: *sighs* I don't own TDI. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

(AN: Ok i updated this already, btu i did it before i looked it over. When i looked it over, fixed it, and what not i realized i had the bad coppie up. ao here it is fixed and ready. sry for the mix-up.)

Gwen's POV

When it hit 2 o'clock I walked with Trent to the back door. He said for me to get on my walkie talkie at 4 o'clock and that way I can stay in the loop. Sucks that I can't be there at the cabin for myself.

4 o'clock

(AN: I wrote this part in a script from since Gwen isn't there… and I am lazy today)

Bridgett: (B) Ok everyone, we need a plan to get Gwen back on top of the polls. Any ideas?

Harold: (H) How about some type of sale thing?

Duncan: (D) *Coughs* Faggot *coughs*

Courtney: (CO) any better ideas Duncan.

D: A kissing booth staring you princess.

CO: as if. You wish.

D: I'd be first in line.

Someone: You'd be the only line. (I couldn't tell who said it. They said it so low. They might have just said it to me)

Laushawan: (L) I say we fight fire with fire. We spread some rumors about her.

Everyone yells at once

Trent: (T) QUITE. *silence* Thank you. Gwen today asked me something about Heather. She asked if someone who's impeached can run. I don't think they can. (he sounds so smug, in a sexy kind of way)

Cody: (CD) Trent's … I mean Gwen's right. After what Heather did she can't run?

Everyone: thinks

Heather: (H) I can actually.

D: How the fuck did you get in here.

Everyone screams

H: I simply showed that all perfects' brake rules sometimes and forced them to give me a second chance. (She sounded smug but in a bad way) What's with the walkie talkie?

Owen: (O) We didn't break any rules (he sounded like his mouth was full.

H: first off chew tubby. Second, you did. (I heard papers moving)

L: I knew this bitch was tripping. You put up those flyers and got Trent and Gwen in trouble.

(It must be a poster)

H: yup. And because of that, I can now run. So thanks Trent. If it weren't fro you two, I would never have this opportunity. (I wanted to slap her and fight her.)

Gwen: (G) Shut the fuck up you stupid, evil spoiled bitch. I will win, and rub it in you ugly monkey ass face.

Everyone : ooooooooooooooooooo

H: why would people vote for a weird Goth girl whose dating their crush?

Silence

H: well it's been fun, but I must get going. It's late.

B: Oh yea here. *paper rips* for being out past curfew with out a pass.

*Door closes*

Izzy: (I) wow Gwen you told that bitch off.

L: yea you go girl.

G: yea, but telling her off won't win me the election

CO: don't matter. I already have a plan.

Everyone: You do?

CO: Yup. We don't stoop to her level. But we remind people about her level.

Noah: (N) Please clarify

CO: Gwen has an interview with the school paper soon. And we find ways to put in subliminal messages aka…. Heather was, is, and will be a bitch. Making Heather a perfect will strengthen her bitch power.

D: That's what I love about you princess.

DJ: Nice plan. When the interview?

Cody: she's scheduled for 3 day from now. Helps to wok on the school press. (he sounded smug)

B: ok then ….. *cut short*

Headmaster: Perfects it is curfew, start patrols.

T: ok. Remember the lay out? ……. Good let go. Gwen you want to stay on?

G: sure.

T: cool. All right everyone lets go.

**********

Me: I like this chapter

Gwen: Yea, but you usually leave off on a cliff hanger

Me: yea but last time I forgot completely about this story and I'd hate to forget on a cliff hanger.

Trent: Can you give some spoilers?

Me: Ok, ….wait that would be like cliff hanging

Heather: How the hell cares. You update soon anyway.

Me: fine…..someone breaks in the girls' dorm again.

Bridgett: really, again? Isn't once enough?

Me: that's all I am saying. I won't say who, or why, or what dorm.

Izzy: I'll do the closing

Me: Knock yourself out.

Izzy: VampGrl123 doesn't own TDI. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen's POV

I stayed on listening to the conversations. Trent would talk to me, but I didn't like everyone else listening to us. Seriously. Like Trent asked if I wanted to catch a movie with him tomorrow and before I can answer Izzy butts in with, "OH MYGOSH! YOUKNOWTHEMOVIESISWHEREOWENANDIWENTTOSECONDBASEANDITWASLIKESOCOOL….." I mean come on.

Then my phone vibrated. I got a text from Trent. (AN: Italics are the TEXT)

_T: I thought dis wood b beter._

I giggled and Text back

_G: Def more privet_

_T: Wat u doing?_

_G: texting u?_

_T: lol. It's getting late_

_G: I no_

_T: r u tired?_

_G: I want 2 stay up_

_T: y_

_G: so I can talk 2 u_

_T: brb_

_G: where u going?_

I was sad he didn't text back. I sat on my bed holding my walkie talkie, that went silent, and my phone. I was ready for bed, wearing a tang top and baggy pants. Both black. I should call it a night, but why? I don't have school tomorrow, and I want to talk to Trent, (The only time I ever stayed up late for the soul reason to talk to someone, was when my friend was buys bamboozle tickets and I had to know if she got them. Now I am doing it, just to talk to a guy.) I blushed at my stupidity. Then I heard something at my window. I got nervous. I hit the talk button and report it. "Something's at me window." No response. "Guys hello? I need help." No response. "Fine I don't play damsel in distress well anyway." And I turned to find my stalker but whomever it was, was no longer opening my window, but right behind me. Déjà vu much. Except this time he wanted me, and this isn't a mistake. How do I know he's looking for me you might ask?

_T: Turn around!_

Trent told me who it was before I could see his face.

**********

"T-Trent. What are you doing here?" I asked as he just smiled at me.

"I came to see you." He said sitting on my now full sized bed….I put the extra twin bed to good use. I was a little shocked by what he was doing, not that I didn't like it, I was just shocked.

"Shouldn't you be on patrol?" I asked as he crept closer to me.

"I am on probation, remember." He whispered only inches from my face. It wasn't long until he kissed me.

It was short and sweet, especially for the position we were in. Or it was until his tongue entered my mouth deepening the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance for what seemed like 15 minutes.

Then he moved away and put his forehead on mine. "I just came to say goodnight." He whispered

"One hell of a goodnight kiss." I replied. He chuckled and kissed me again. Then he got up, and said he had to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?" he asked half out my window.

"Defiantly." I answered helping him out. He gave me one last kiss then he left.

AN: I know it's short, but I didn't want to go too far tonight. Maybe another chapter…O_O. LOL. Updating soon.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Ok next chapter!

The day went by fast. Trent and I just watched a movie until he had to leave again. Nothing exciting happened at the meetings. And before you knew it I was back in class. YAY??

Everything got back to routine since then. It was school, meeting, patrol, make out, and go to bed, repeat. On Saturday we would go out. Ok so it's forbidden but they have no control over us outside of the school gates. So if we say 'we're going out as friends' they can't protest.

It was finally time for my interview. Ok so Cody misread the date. I was supposed to be on in interview in 3 weeks, not days.

Interview.

Q: So Gwen why do you want to be a perfect?

A: I think I can help everyone, and make an amazing addition.

Q: Will you offer what the perfects offer?

A: that and more.

Q: are you dating Trent?

A: Why do you want to know that?

Q: It can effect whether we vote for you or not.

A: well if I am, it's dumb for people to not vote for me because of that reason. If I am not, it's also dumb to vote because I am not. I want people to vote for me, because they want me protecting the school. Can you honestly trust Heather with that responsibility?

Q: Good answer. Why do you think Heather is a bad choice?

A: I didn't say she's a bad choice. I just said if people can trust their safety in her hands is all. Same goes for me.

I hope I did well.

The next two weeks were full of small speeches, and convincing people I am the better choice. My motto was 'You can trust me.' Translation….'you can't trust Heather' and it worked. I was ahead in the polls. Apparently people would rather give someone who's dating their crush this power, than a bitch who can ruin there life even more power than she has.

Tonight is the votes. The perfects are told before the school, so they will let me know. So I will stay up until I get the call.

It was 1 am, and I was up reading a book. Then there was a tap at my window. I looked over and saw Trent coming in. Oh god the polls are closed, I hope it's good. "Gwen, I need to tell you something." He said a little shaky. Oh no, I probably didn't win, otherwise wouldn't he just call me. Here we go. …..

AN: CLIFF HANGER. I AM EVIL!!!!!

Warning the following Chapter contains Adult themes. So don't read if you don't want to. In the chapter after I will answer the cliff hanger so if you don't like Lime, you can skip, and go to the next chapter…..once it's up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok last warning. This chapter contains adult themes. Don't flame if you're insulted or disgusted, or anything because I clearly warned you. Ok? **

It was 1 am, and I was up reading a book. Then there was a tap at my window. I looked over and saw Trent coming in. Oh god the polls are closed, I hope it's good. "Gwen, I need to tell you something." He said a little shaky. Oh no, I probably didn't win, otherwise wouldn't he just call me. Here we go. …..

He walked up to he and I sat up, putting my book down. He sat at the edge of my bed, he looked emotionless. Then he smiled. "Congratulations Gwen! You won!" he said excited. A smile came on my face. "I am not supposed to tell you before your party tomorrow, but just act surprised ok?" he said. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. This was easier than I thought. He took out a small black box and gave it to me. Inside was a yellow arm band with the schools crest and a big black P. "Let's see if it fits." He said taking it from me, and sliding it up my arm. His fingers brushing my soft exposed skin, sending shivers threw my body. "Perfect fit." He said kissing my arm. His lips worked their way up from the band, to my lips.

He kissed me passionately on the lips and leaned me down on my bed. From my lips he moved to my neck kissing me making me smile and giggle. Then he sent out search kisses until he reached my lips again. This time his tongue slipped into my mouth, and we battled for dominance. The passion running threw my veins made me moan slightly.

I felt his and run down from my shoulder to the hem of my shirt. I began to get slightly nervous when his hand slid under my shirt. But I did want this. So I let him. When he reached my chest he began to gently massage my gently, making me moan of pleasure in the kiss. He seemed to like it when I responded that way, because he climbed on top of me and depend the kiss even more.

I began to tug at his shirt wishing there was an easy way to get it off. As if he could read my mind, he stopped kissing me, and threw off his shirt. Then he came back down to me, and kissed me aging. He was at my neck kissing me, giving me hickis, and nibbling slightly. All making me moan out of pleasure. Then he stopped at looked at me. "Maybe I should go." He said. I grabbed him by he shoulders and silently asked why. "If we keep this up then….." he said letting his silence finish his statement.

"Do you want to?" I asked. His eyes widened at what I said. Then he smiled and kissed me again on the lips.

He slowly lifted up my shirt and I laid before him in nothing but my boy shorts, and panties. He was only in his jeans. He came back to me and began to kiss my neck again. I bit my lower lip trying to hold back the moans that burned in back in my throat. He moved away to remove his pants, and I caught a glimpse at the bulge growing in his boxers. I suddenly got slightly scared. This would be my first time. And doesn't the first time hurt?

He teased me as his tongue ran patrol around my mouth but made no attempt to enter. With his left hand he gently massages my left breast and his right hand caressing my waist. I could no longer hold back my screams.

He still teased me and I could not take the torcher. I turned him over, and I sat on top of him. First I ran my hands up his slightly built, but sexy, chest. When my hands worked down his abs I clawed him and received a small, 'yes' from him. This excited me. I leaned to his neck trying hard to remember where that magazine I read said would excite a man the most. I went with my gut, and kissed him under the Adams apple. I received another moan. I ran my tongue from his neck to his ear where I flicked his earlobe with my tongue. That was all he could take, he flipped me over and kissed me hungrily.

My legs began to arch as pure erotic shocks went threw my body. He moved slightly and the bulge in-between his legs brushed my inner thigh. After that he slid of my shorts and panties at once. He then quickly removed his boxers, and I got a view of his …umm….friend.

He kneeled down before me and whispered in my ear. "If you want we can stop. I won't mind I swear." He said in my ear. I smiled at him and said. "Let me quote my book here. Morgan Ville Vampires Book 3 Midnight Alley. 'If you're going, go big.'" I said sexy just like Eve from the book. He chuckled and leaned down to my ears and finished the quote. "Remind me to play poker with you latter." He said just like Michel from the book. I laughed. I didn't know he read that book. (AN: Best Vampire book ever!)

He gently kissed me on the lips, and then thruster himself in me. I cried out. I wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain, because I was feeling both. But as he continued to thrust the pain dissolved into pure pleasure. I screamed out his name. Begging for him.

A few minutes I was close to my climax. "Oh, Gwen…" was he said as he kept thrusting into me. Faster, harder, faster, deeper. All I could do was screaming and arching my back in pleasure. Then I came to my peek. I came, and collapsed on the bed. Then Trent followed. He came a second latter. When he did, he pulled out and laid next to me. I had the biggest dumbest smile on my face.

I turned to face him, who was also smiling, and he wrapped his arms around me. He whispered in my ear that he loved me. And I replied with and 'I love you to.' We snuggled and kissed for 15 minutes before we fell asleep.

**AN: Ok so it was a little Lemony than I intended. I warned you, you didn't have to read that. Next chapter will be up soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Ok incase you didn't read that last chapter….Gwen's a perfect, and her and Trent spent the night together.**

The bell rang and I should be in class, but today is Perfect initiation. I was voted into the night class so Trent and Courtney are my advisers. Mostly Courtney. "Ok Gwen, here is the hand book. And here is a shorter version of everything you need to know." Courtney said handing me a thick book, and 2 pieces of paper. I looked at the papers.

1. You're in charge

2. Perfects can visit other perfect

3. You must cover your territory

4. Must know ALL school rules

5. Must be willing to take charge

BLAH BLAH BLAH

Courtney gave me a tour around the school, showing me the secret routs, and what not. After her initiation she sent me over to Trent who will help me with self defense, authority, and *gulp* the guns.

I walked into the gym building and into the weight room. Girls aren't allowed in here with out a pass. If find that sexist. Trent was wearing work out clothes and smiled at me when I came in. "Ok, you need to learn to protect your self and others in uniform, but beginners can ware work out clothes." He said smiling at me.

"I'll have you know I am no beginner. And my work out clothes are in my locker." I said joking and walked to the locker room. I was in and out in seconds. I had a black tang top, and black pants.

"Ready to kick my ass?" he asked stretching.

"Ok. No mercy, alright." I said stretching.

"Nope. I won't show you mercy, so neither do you." He said finishing his stretches.

"Good, I like it rough." I said in a flirty manner still stretching.

He walked behind me and whispered in my ear. "I know." Then he grabbed my arm, twists me around, and pinned me to the floor.

"I wasn't ready." I complained.

"You won't be on patrol." He said still holding me down.

"Honestly, what do you guys expect to happen?" I asked. It did bug me, what could happen?

"You never know. Oh and sorry your party was canceled. We'll celebrate on Saturday." He said. I laughed and flipped him to the ground now me on top of him. "Took you long enough. If I was trying to hurt you…" I cut him short.

"I am like a cat. I play with my meal." I said in a purr.

"Ok, ready for round 2?" he asked.

We fought equally for 2 hours. Growing up where I did, really helped in my fighting. But now he was going to teach me how to shoot. We walked over to a shooting range, hidden of course, and he handed me a gun, that I returned to him.

"First thing first. Safety on. It should never be off." He said pointing to the small switch. "Second, you'll never need it. We haven't had an intruder in 2 years." He said. "Third, relax. They are only bee bee guns. You can't kill anyone. Just hurt them." He said giving me the gun back. I never held a gun before, did they all feel this way. Like plastic. -_- I doubt it. He led me to what looked like a small hall. At the end of the hall was a figure drawing with circles and numbers on it.

"Aim at the stomach. Not the head. Normal guns you aim at heads, and hearts. These, you aim at stomachs, arms, and legs. Go for it." He said I took a stance and shot. And missed miserably. I hit the wall instead.

"Here try this." He said coming to me. He used his feet to separate my legs a little more than shoulder length apart. Then he grabbed my arms and with his hands he gripped my hands holding the gun. "On three pull the trigger." He whispered in my ear. "One, two…..THREE!" he said and I pulled. I hit him, but not where I wanted to. "Nice, but the head is a no, no." he joked. "It takes practice, don't get discouraged." He said.

We spent another hour working on my aim. Finally I got it perfect. "Ok, tomorrow, we'll work on moving targets." He said taking my gun. "You don't get to carry one until your ready." He said locking it up.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, let's see. You finished your tour, self defense, bee bee gun 101; I think you have the rest of the day off." He said with a smile.

"I think I'll just go for a walk. I need to think for a little." I said.

"I'll be in my dorm. Tex if you need me." He said walking away.

**********

The garden was silent. Except for the birds, and running water of the pond. I leaned over the railing on the mini bridge over the small pond and watched the fish. Then I heard foot steps.

"Hello perfect." They sneered. I looked over to find Heather staring at me with evil eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked not moving from the railing.

"Nope. I just came to warn you." She said looking at me.

"Warn me of what?" I asked not even the least bit interested.

"Listen. You may have won the battle. But the war isn't over. I will be a perfect and I will do anything to do that. Understand? So you better watch your back." She said and started to walk away.

Yeah, she doesn't scare me. What will she do? Spread more rumors? That's all the power she as. Or at least I think so.

AN: Ok end of part one. But I will update soon. I don't know how many parts wil b in here, but I know at least 2 + an epilogue.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I am back. It's been a while and I apologize. I had writers block, but I had an idea. Please enjoy part 2.**

School became average after all that. I wasn't pestered by Heather anymore so I figured she gave up. I began to walk down the halls with Izzy talking about lame school stuff. Or at least I was trying to. She kept bringing up topics about Trent and me. Can't she take a hint that I don't want to tell her about what goes on between us. It's none of her business.

"Come on Gwen tell me. You two are so cute together you must have done something by now." She squealed.

"So what are you doing for spring break?" I asked changing the topic.

"I don't know. But I know what you'll be doing." She said. I looked at her suspicious.

"What, I never told you my plans?" I asked confused.

"No, but you and Trent are going back to Toronto, I wasn't born yesterday." She said I smiled thinking she thought something chaste for once. "So you'll be doing Trent over the break." She finished.

"Izzy!!!" I yelled. When my walkie talkie went off. "Hello?" I asked suspicious that Izzy's didn't go off.

"Hey Gwen you busy?" Trent voice came from the device.

"No, but she should be…" Izzy joked. I jabbed her in the ribs.

"No, why?" I asked back a little flirty.

"Meet me in the garden I need to tell you something." He said. I giggled.

"Ok, I'll be there soon." I said putting the walkie talkie in my pocket.

"Go, hurry." Izzy said.

**********

I walked into the empty garden and he was no where to be seen. "Trent?" I called looking around. My walkie talkie went off again.

"Ok, now sit by the fountain." His voice said. I looked behind me spotting the fountain.

"You can see me?" I asked. "Stalker much." I fooled.

"Just sit down." He laughed into the phone.

I did as he said and waited for my next instructions. "Ok, now close your eyes." He said. I can sense the smile in his voice. What dose he have planned?

"Close my eyes?" I repeated.

"Trust me ok?" he said. I sighed and closed my eyes like he said. "Don't move." He said. And the walkie talkie went dead.

"Trent?" I questioned not hearing any singe of people near by. "Tre…" I was cut off. He planted his lips on mine in a sweet stolen kiss.

"What was that all about?" I asked when he broke the embrace.

"I just wanted to kiss you." He said kissing me again. I giggled threw the kiss. Ok it was cute and corny, but I liked it. Until he leaned forward and I fell in the fountain.

"Oh my gosh Gwen I am so sorry." He said grabbing my hand. But instead of him pulling me out, I pulled him in. "Ok I deserved that." He said whipping the water from his eyes.

"You deserve worst. But that's all I can do now." I said he laughed and splashed me with the water. Then I splashed him back, and we had a splash fight.

We fought in the water until half way into second period. "We need to get dry." I said standing up. He got up and he helped me out of the fountain.

**********

The rest of the day was uneventful. I am doing well in my classes, and finishing class is nothing more than good acting. I am really excited to go on patrol today because Spring break starts this weekend and Trent lives in Toronto like me, so I want to make plans with him.

It was 4 o'clock and I made it back to the perfect house. Everyone was there and waiting on me. "Sorry am I late?" I asked.

"Nope just in time." Courtney said sitting up followed by Izzy, Trent, DJ, and Laushawna. I now made an uneven sixth member, but they said there might be a new election and they want Geoff to win. "Gwen this is your first patrol alone so take the garden ok? Its usually empty." Courtney said putting her band on top of her jacket sleeve. I did the same with the jacket Trent gave me. I loved the jacket so much. It was black leather, and very warm. I smelled like him to, and I loved that the most.

"Ok lets go." I said picking up my walkie talkie then we headed out the door.

Trent wrapped his arm around me as he led me out. But the garden was only a few steps away.

"Ok, have a safe patrol ok." He said looking into my eyes.

"What can possibly happen?" I asked. He just chuckled and leaned into my ear.

"You look really cute in that jacket." He whispered before kissing me below my ear. Then I whispered in his.

"I look better with it off." I flirted back. He just laughed and headed to the front part of the school.

On the walkie talkie I brought up spring beak. "So where are you going when you go home for the break?" I asked. Silence.

"Gwen we're not going away for the break. Well DJ, you and I are, but everyone else is staying." Courtney said into the 2way radio.

"Why?" I asked. "Why would you stay at a boarding house when you can be home with your friends and family?"

"Not everyone has a family to go back to." Izzy said in a sad tone. I froze.

"W-WHAT???" I asked in shock.

"Gwen most of us are orphans. In fact all perfects but you, DJ, and Courtney don't have any family at all." Trent said into the device.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I had no idea." I said trying to hold back tears. I will kill Izzy. She never mentioned that.

"Its ok girl you didn't know." Laushawna reassured.

"Actually that's why we're all friends. We are all orphans." Izzy pointed out. "The only kids in school with no family. Except you 3." Izzy finished.

"I am really sorry." I repeated.

"It's cool Gwen. I know I am hated for saying this, but I wish I had no family." Courtney confessed.

Everyone even me were shouting no ways to her. "Ok listen. My mom is a stripper, I have no father, and my mom's boyfriends beet and abuse me. I don't go home. I leave the plane but I go to the nearest hotel. My mom stopped calling the cops for me after the 3rd runaway. In the same week. She gets the memo." Courtney confided.

"Yeah, all I have is my grandmamma. My mama died, and my dad's a filthy drug addict. If it weren't for my grandmamma I would be dead, or dyeing." DJ reveled. I felt my heart go heavy. My whole life I thought I had it horrible. That I was living a sucky life. But I was fucking Paris Hilton compared to these people.

"Well I feel bad. My whole life I thought I had hell for a life. But now I would feel like a bitch if I said that." I waited fro a response, but didn't get any so I kept going. "My life was fine until my mom re-married. He husband hated me. He tried to make me into something I'm not. So I ran away, got into trouble, and ended up here." I said feeling horrible that I called that hell.

Silence was on the talkie for five minutes until Trent broke it. "My parent's were wonderful people." He started. "But after my mom was killed in a back robbery my father went into a depression. He just stopped caring about everything. He never even looked at me after her funeral. My teacher noticed my smelly clothes, and skin and bones and called child services. They came in and saw an 8 year old trying to cook Mac and cheese. They took me to a boy home. But I ran away repeatedly. Then I got into street trouble until they sent me here at 14. Now my life is perfect." He said. I can sense the sadness in his voice. I wanted to hug him.

"My dad got killed for selling illegal booms. I never knew my mom." Izzy said. "I brought myself here. My life, I was a 13 year old hooker, I heard of this school and wanted to change. So I stole away on a plane, they heard my story and took me in like the family I deserve." Izzy said.

"Yeah girl I no. my parents abandon me when I was 9. I got out of school one day and they never came. I went home, no one. I got so mad I robbed a store and ended up in foster care where I cause so much hell they sent me here at 10." Laushawna said.

"Guys I am so sorry. I can't believe I called me life hell." I began but was cut short.

"It was. All of our lives where. But that's why we come to 'Hell High'. To get better, and make something of our lives." Courtney said.

The rest of the conversation was light. Until it came time to call it a night. "Good night everyone." I said into the walkie talkie meeting Izzy, Courtney, and Laushawna at the front of the girls' dorm. We all looked at each other and then we group hugged.

Inside I just sat on my bed. I couldn't sleep; everyone's story was stuck in my mind. No one had a life or a home until now. Then Trent walked threw my window. I remembered his story.

"Trent I am so…." I began but was cut off as he placed his finger on my lips.

"It's ok. That was a long time ago. I've changed, and so has everyone else. I just wanted to know if you were ok after hearing our sad pasts." He said removing his finger and brushing my hair away from my face.

"I am now." I said blushing slightly. I leaned closer and he kissed me softly. "Will you come home with me?" I asked him.

"This is your home. This is everyone's home." He said now leaning my back and lying on top of me.

"Ok let me rephrase. Will you spend spring break with me, at my house with my family?" I asked. He kissed me again.

"I would love to." I whispered before sliding his tongue in my mouth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: I am beat. 5 pages long. *panting* and almost 2, 000 words.

Gwen: well you didn't update in a while so this is a good thing.

Lindsay: *crying* that was so sad.

Me: It's a story. It isn't real.

Trent: Yeah, I'm not an orphan.

Courtney: my mom's not a stripper.

Izzy: Ok VampGrl123, I usually love what you do. But why was I a 13 year old hooker? *glares at me*

Me: it was either you or Courtney. Can you see Courtney standing at a street corner in a tube top and a mini skirt?

Duncan: I can. *wiggles eyes brows at her*

Courtney: You pig.

Me: who wants to do the closing? I am worn out.

Eva: I will since I don't have a part in this troy. VampGrl123 doesn't own TDI, just this story. Please Review.

Me: good job…..who are you again???

Eva: *throws a stick, and I move out of the way*


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up the next morning with my bags packed. I was running late but I needed to call do someone can pick me up at the airport.

Ring Ring.

"Hello, Johnsons' residence." Albert said into the phone

"Where's my mom?" I said into the phone.

"Gwen is this you?" he responded.

"Duh. Give the phone to Miriam." I commanded.

"She's busy. Is something wrong?" he tried to sound concerned.

"No. but I am on my home and I need someone to pick…."

"What do you mean home?" he sounded annoyed.

"Spring break. I am coming home and…"

"Gwen, your mother and I am leaving to New York for the break. We didn't know you were coming." He explained.

"My mother knew. She knows I wouldn't stay here for 2 weeks." I yelled. He's controlling her I can tell.

"Well you have to. Our flight leaving in 15 minutes. Good bye Gwen. I'll tell mom you called." He said in a normal tone.

"No, but can you pass a message to her for me?" I asked in a false sweet tone.

"Sure kid, what is it?" he asked.

"Ok tell her, I met a guy…."

"Who?" he interrupted.

"Don't fuken interrupt me unless you want to miss your flight? Tell her I wanted her to meet someone important to me on the break, have a nice get together, and have her get to know him. But instead now that I am alone with him for 2 weeks with no adults I think I'll do what normal kids do during spring break." I said coldly.

"Gwendolyn Maria Johnson. Don't you dare…" I cut him off this time.

"Oh no drugs don't worry. I'll just be sexually active from now on. Just let her know. Enjoy your trip." I said slamming the phone down repeatedly.

I was fuming. My mom always put me first. She would never go have fun when she knew I was coming home. He did this to her. I hate him. Then I felt Trent hug me. "It's ok." He said. I turned around and hugged him back crying slightly.

"Albert's such an ass." I said as I calmed down.

"Forget him. We'll have more fun here anyway. Like you said. 2 weeks with no adults equals the best 2 weeks of your life." He said I lifted my face to look at him.

"I didn't lie when I told him that." I said. He tightened his grip on me and leaned down to kiss me. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gwendolyn I need to have a word with you." Albert yelled into the phone. "We sent you there to clean up. Not get worst. Furthermore…" Trent took the phone from me.

"She is doing better. She had planned to show you these 2 weeks but other things are more important. She's done so well she's a school perfect, but you wouldn't know that would you?" Trent screamed into the phone.

"Are you the boy my Gwen told me about?" he asked.

"She isn't your Gwen. She's mine." Trent snapped back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Albert yelled into the phone. He sounded like he was going to explode.

"I am the guy who's in love with Gwen. I am the guy who'll take care of her. I am the guy that helped her to be a better person." Then I took the phone.

"He's the guy who'll be screaming my name out when I suck his dick in he next 2 weeks. By father dearest. DON'T CALL BACK!" I finished before hanging up again. I slammed the phone down repeatedly until it smashed.

"Don't you think you took it a little too far?" he asked looked at the smashed phone.

"I can always get a new one." I said panting. Smashing that phone took a lot out of me.

"I mean when you told him that you'd give me a BJ." He said looking at me. I giggled like a small school girl.

"No. By the way Trent you should know something." I said warping my arms around his neck. "I may be a bitch. I might be a slut. I am gothic, and I might be rude. But I am not a liar." I said bringing my lips just centimeters from his.

"God I hope not." He said kissing me. His hand was behind my head holding me to his mouth. His other hand has firmly on my back. I moved my hands from his neck to his chest.

I slowly moved down his chest and I came to the beginning of his jeans. My fingers searched for the belt buckle, and I found it. I began to slowly undo it when Izzy burst threw the door.

"Guys the busses are leaving what's taking so….wow….it's about fucking time. Sorry I'll leave." She said walking out.

I stood there and just looked at Trent. He was blushing like crazy, can you blame him, we were caught.

"That was…." He began, but I cut him off.

"Hott." I said pressing my lips to his again. He seemed taken back by my actions, but didn't fight me. When I broke the hungry kiss her swung me around and pushed me down to the bed.

He threw off the t-shirt I was wearing and attached my neck in hungry kisses. His hands gently began to slide off the bra straps when…..

"Dudes the busses are gone…..o sorry." Duncan said this time.

"Doesn't anyone know how to fucking knock?" we yelled in unison.

Me: Ok stupid chapter but I needed something to lead to the next issue.

Gwen: why would I yell that to Albert? Even if I hate him.

Me: all in good time.

Trent *mumbles* why did Izzy and Duncan have to interrupt?

Me: we can hear you. There will be other times. Remember Gwen said…she doesn't lie.

Everyone: has a shocked expression.

Chef: VamGrl123 doesn't own TDI. I wish she did. I would love to see her challenges.

Me: Oh yeah. My first one would be a race to see who saves you and Chris from being burned alive.

Chris: No one would do that.

Me: DUH.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Albert's POV **

I looked at the phone. I can't believe my ears. Did my step daughter just tell me what I think she told me? She's dead. "ANA!!!!!" I shouted. "YOU'LL NEVER BELIVE THIS." I shouted.

**Gwen's POV**

So Trent and I decided it got too weird and to go with the rest of the gang. We walked out of the dorm and everyone was at the front gate. They seemed to be comforting Courtney who was hyperventilating. "Court, you ok?" I asked running to her.

"She didn't get on the buss. And she's worried the cops might come for her." Lashawna explained.

"They'd have to get through me first princes." Duncan said helping her up.

"Your right. Let's just have fun." Courtney said cheering up.

"How?" I asked dumb struck. Did it occur to anyone that we are in a school? How can we have fun?

"Oh you'll see. Let's go." Bridgett said leading the way. Trent wrapped his arm around my waist as he walked with me. But Izzy came to interrupt us.

"Guys I am sooooo sorry about walking in you two." She began.

"What? What happened?" Courtney asked turning around. Everyone stopped to hear what we had to say.

"Oh they were going at it and I walked in on them." Izzy explained as if it were nothing.

"Yeah me to. Sorry guys." Duncan apologized.

"You to?" Izzy asked shocked. "Wow you didn't think me walking in was disturbing, but Duncan's was?" she asked.

"SO how are we going to have fun?" I asked changing the topic.

**********

The halls were filled with slip n' slides. And even the stair cases were transformed into slides. "Me first." Duncan said taking a running start and sliding down the huge staircase slide.

Everyone went down screaming like school girls. "Ok my turn" I said running and sliding. Another thing no one cared about, we all had clothes on. Not swim suites.

I reached the bottom and I started to laugh like a mad woman. They Trent hit me. He bumped right into me when he came down. "Sorry." He said laughing and helping me up.

He helped me out and down the hall to the next set of water fun. But instead he pinned me to a wall. "What are you doing?" I asked giggling like a small child.

He didn't answer me. He just kissed me fiercely on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. But as our tongues battled for dominance all hell broke lose.

"Gwendolyn Maria Johnson what do you think your doing?" I heard someone yell. I broke the kiss and looked toward the yell. Standing there with her jaw dropped to the floor was my mother.

"Mom? W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Taking you home." Albert said walking toward me. "I suggest you get off my daughter son." Albert warned Trent. He just tightened his grip instead.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked again gripping Trent's shirt.

"Taking you home missy." My mom said holding back tears. "I didn't want to believe what Albert told me what you said on the phone. But what do I think now?" she said letting a tear fall. "We sent you here to be a better person. Now you've just become worst." She said angry now.

"No. she's a wonderful girl. You just didn't want to see." Trent said letting me go. "Did you know she's a school perfect? That she has flawless grades? That she is an honor student? How about how she's doing in finishing class?" he questioned. Ok I kind of cheated my way threw all that, but it was true.

"No you don't know anything. She was coming home for the break and she wanted to introduce me to you two. But you had other plans." Trent hissed.

"It doesn't matter. Gwen, pack your bags. You're coming home." Albert said grabbing my arm and pulling me from Trent and toward my mother.

Me: Ok, short but what ever.

Izzy: KOWL

Albert: How did we get there so fast?

Me: Hey save that for the next chapter. Maybe you can fly.

Gwen: so I'm going back home now?

Me: Yup.

Trent: *looks at floor sad *

Me: Chill. This is a happy ending. I don't write depressing stuff. Yet.

Everyone's eyes widen

Me: and when I do. No one is safe. Not even Gwen and Trent. *evil laugh*

Katie: VampGrl123 doesn't own TDI. Please review.

Me: did I tell you, you could close me story? *death glare*


	21. Chapter 21

I pulled against my father's tight grip but he didn't let me go. "Come on Gwen. Fuck this." He said throwing me in the back seat of the car. "Stay here, I'll get Ana get her crap." He called to my mom. Then Miriam walked to the girl dorms. This is a perfect example of how Albert controls my mom. Her real name is Miriam, not Ana. He insists on calling her that though. I even catch myself calling her that by accident sometimes.

I tried to get the car door open but no go. I kicked it and screamed until Albert slammed his hand against the window. "Hey stop that, you'll break it." He yelled. I looked over his shoulder to see everyone watching, still dripping wet.

"Um, excuse me sir." Trent said walking forward. "Hi, my name is Trent Foghart I am a perfect here at Manor High and it is my duty to inform you that you can not take Gwen Swanson away." He said in a powerful respectful voice.

"Listen son, you're just lucky I don't in plow your head into that wall for seducing my daughter. You're lucky I don't sue this school for letting that go on. So back the fuck off." Albert screamed.

"Sir it is against school policy to remove a student like this. If you wish to bring Gwen home you must speak to the head Mistress." Trent said a little annoyed now.

"Did I fucking stutter? I don't give a crap I am taking her home." He yelled again.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that." Trent said. I noticed him reaching for his hidden Beebe gun. I got scared. If Albert sees that, it's over. But Courtney saw it to and ran over.

"Sir I understand you are displeased with this, but you can't walk away with Gwen." She said calmly pushing Trent aside.

"Watch me. I do have head mistress permission and I am bringing her home." He said grinding his teeth. Then he looked at Trent. "What's your name?" he said pointing.

"Trent Foghart sir." Trent answered bawling his hands into fists.

"Spell that." Albert demanded taking out a pen and paper.

"T-R-E-N-T F-O-G-H-A-R-T." He said getting pissed by the passing second.

"If you got my girl pregnant or something else you'll hear from me." He said. Then my mom came out with my suite cases. "Have a nice day." Albert said turning around.

"Sir one more plea?" Trent called. Albert turned to him and my mom stood next to Albert. "I tried to keep her here using the rules but can you let her stay here…..because I love her?" Trent asked. I began to blush and tried to hide my smile. My mom covered her moth and Albert remained cold as stone.

"You only want to make love to her. I know people like you." Albert began to say.

"No sir, I love Gwen. She's the most amazing girl in the world. Please don't take her away. You can understand what it's like to love someone." Trent pleaded. I wanted to run out of the car and be held by him. But I couldn't open it.

Albert walked to Trent with a smile on his face. He stood before him, and said…"No. And if you come near her again, we're going to have issues'." He said now getting into the car.

I yelled threw the glass to Trent. He knelt down by my door trying to open it, but couldn't. "I love you two." I yelled threw the glass.

"I love you Gwen. I'll find you, I promise." He said. Tears started to stroll down my face as the engine started. "Don't forget me. I'll find you. I love you." He said. I opened my mouth to yell back I love him, but the car speed off. I looked out the window as Trent stood up watching the car driving off.

Once he was out of sight I turned my attention to Albert. "What's your problem?" I asked threw my tears.

"Gwen you grounded for 4 months." He answered.

"Why? For being in love? For passing class? For making something of myself?" I asked still crying a little.

"Albert I think your being a little too hard on her." Miriam said in her motherly tone.

"No I am not. She's lucky I don't disown her." he yelled turning right.

"Can't disown what you don't own." I yelled. "I don't want to live with you anymore." I yelled.

"Then live on the streets where you belong." He yelled back. My mouth dropped. It's his fault I ended up here. My mom just stopped caring about me after she met him. Which led to my life on the streets.

Before I could snap back my mom slapped him. "Don't you dare speak to her like that. I know you're angry and so am I. But you have no right to talk to her like that." She yelled.

"Ana she needs discipline. Obviously Manor High couldn't offer that." He replied.

"I want to stay with dad." I said. Everyone froze.

"Honey he just got remarried. Maybe you should," I cut my mother short.

"Mom, I, love you and all, but I can't stay another minute with him. Please let me stay with dad or else I'll have to kill myself." I said in a serious tone.

**********

The plane ride was uneventful. I sat away from my mom and Albert. Every time they talked to me I ignored them.

"Gwen I understand what your feeling but please see this from our point of view." My mom said in a soothing tone.

I kept ignoring her and thinking about Trent. I wanted to run into his arms and stay there. I didn't want to wake up in my room; I wanted to wake up in my dorm room, that way just outside waiting for me is Trent.

But the plane landed and I will be with my father.

James and his bride Amanda waited for me. I ran into his arms and he held me close. "Your in deep shit kido." He said. But I ignored him.

"I'll take her now. We'll fix this." He said to Albert. "Oh and if you ever disrespect my daughter again, you'll wish you never met me." James warned walking away.

I loved my dad and his new wife. Ok I don't like the fact he remarried, but Amanda is sweet, kind, motherly, everything I need. And James is the perfect father fun, understanding, and firm.

We entered his house and he turned to me. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to military school?" he said sitting down on the couch. Amanda and I followed but she sat by him and I sat across from them.

"Because it'll be to easy for me." I answered. He chuckled slightly.

"Ok then, tell me why I shouldn't lock you in the basement and let you starve?" he asked.

"The monster will eat me." I joked.

"Gwen" Amanda said signaling it's time to be seriously.

"Ok, you shouldn't kill me for having sex because…" I was cut off.

"What?!" they yelled. "You did what?" My dad yelled.

"Miriam didn't tell you?" I asked. "Well they found out I slept with my boyfriend and they got all pissy and kicked me out of hell…I means Manor High." I explained as if it were nothing.

"No she didn't." my father said annoyed. "Dam it Gwen what were you thinking?" he asked.

"I was thinking I am in love with him, he loves me, and I wanted to." I said crossing my arms.

"Love? How the fuck do you know that…" Amanda cut him short.

"James let me handle this. This is a woman topic." She said sweetly. I really liked Amanda. She had long brunet hair and hazel eyes. She looked like a perfectly normal girl and a wonderful person and she is. This is why I didn't mind my father with her. My dad got up and walked away. Then her full attention was on me.

"Ok sweetie. Spill." She said.

Me: Yeah I finished.

……

Me: Where is everyone?

…..

Me: *sighs* I don't own TDI. Please review, while I look for everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

Me: Hello? Where is everyone?

Everyone Laughing

Me: *checking under the couch* why are you under the couch?

Lindsay: The basement has monsters. Gwen said so.

Me: *sighs* ok why are you hiding?

Trent: From Gwen's dad James.

Me: *Confused*

Trent: In Lost and Found her father Sawyer was abusive. And James is he same person.

Me: Oh I get you. Ok let me explain. James Sawyer is a character from Lost. I liked his name so I broke it into 2. That doesn't mean James is abusive.

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Get out, we need to start.

"Ok spill." Amanda said looking at me. I sighed.

"I fell for a guy, we had sex, and everyone got pissed." I explained.

"How long have you known um…" Amanda said not sure of his name.

"Trent, and since I was sent to Manor High. About 3-4 months." I explained.

"How long have you…" I cut her off.

"Only once. Like 3 months ago." But that's where I went wrong.

"So you barley knew him when you were active." She concluded.

"No, ok. Yes time wise it wasn't long. But I know him back and forth. Besides we love each other." I said in a serious tone.

"How much?" Amanda asked. "Enough to get married? Raise kids? Spend the rest of your natural live together?" she quizzed.

"I am only in high school. I don't have to worry about that yet." I explained.

"Yes you do Gwen. You should love someone enough to say yes to all these questions before you have sex with them." She said.

"I love him enough to feel like death is better than being away from him." I snapped. "Amanda I love him. How much I am not sure. But from the second I saw him I trusted him. He took me down to a basement with no one around saying he was going to introduce me to friends. I believed him. I was skeptical but I trusted him. You know I don't trust a lot of people but I trust him." I said as tears fell from my eyes. "What hurts the most is having my family not want anything to do with me in love. I made a mistake, but Trent is not something I regret. I love him." I had to stop before I balled out crying.

"When I met your father I knew a few things." She said looking at me. "I knew he was handsome, kind, gentle, had an interest in me, and was married with a daughter." She said. "I didn't care. To me, my love for him over ruled that. I slept at night thinking how horrible I was. I was tearing a family apart. But he looked at me and he said, 'if only I had met you a day before my wedding, I would be yours.' People told me to let him be. To leave. But I loved him too much." Amanda began to cry a little.

"I didn't want to hurt you Gwen. You needed a father and a mother. I took your father and look where you are." She said I cut her off.

"I am in my family's home. Surrounded by loved ones, talking about the love of my life. I see nothing wrong where I am." I answered.

"I can't punish you for being in love. No one can. But I can't let you get away with what you did either." She said. "You're grounded until I decided you've suffered enough. Never to leave this house. Phone, compute and TV are allowed. Fresh air, no." she said walking away.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night I called Trent. He didn't answer. I called Izzy and she picked up.

"Gwen OMG what's going on?" she asked.

"Hi Izzy is Trent there?" I asked. Then a pause.

"Gwen?" Trent asked threw the phone.

"Hi Trent." I said trying to hold back tears. "I am here back home. And I'm in trouble. I don't think it's a lot, but I know they're not sending me back." I cried.

"Then I have to go there." He said. "Love you." Then he hung up.

Me: Ok, what you think?

Katie: I think its ok.

Me: I don't care what you think. Laurie Faria Stolarz now that's an opinion I care about.

Trent: Whose that?

Me: *shaking Trent* Only the BEST writer in the WORLD. HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW HER? DO YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK? SHE'S THE BESTES EVER. SHE IS AN IDOL. AND INSERATION, A WRITING GODDESS.

Gwen: Too far V. Too far.

Me: *drops Trent* sorry. I love Laurie too much to hear that.

Ezikiel: I bet she sucks cause she's a girl eh'

Me: *shoots him* anyone else thinks she sucks?

Everyone: *shakes head no.*

Me: Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

_I heard a knock on the door. I turned to see Trent standing there. I ran up to him but the door slams shut in my face. I bang on it yelling. I can hear laughing as I scream and punch the door. Then my floor collapse and I fall into an abyss. I look down and see fire and lava. I scream his name as I enter the fire pits of hell…._

"Gwen it time to wake up."

I shot out of bed in a sweat. What a nightmare. "Gwen are you alright you look like hell." Amanda said sitting next to me. I could barley breath. She put her hand on my forehead and examined me as I tried to swallow my fear.

"I-I'm find. Just one hell of a nightmare." I said getting up.

"Ok, get dress you need to help m clean the house." She said. One bad side to my dads place? He makes me clean and do chores. And if I do them wrong, I do them again. My mom Miriam doesn't force me to work.

I walk downstairs and can here my playlist starting. Amanda must have found my iPod. Because I know she doesn't have sexy vampire on her Zune. 'Sexy vampire. I'm falling in. Oh Yah. So bite me baby and drink all my blood. Oh Yah. Sexy vampire I'm falling with you.'

She's dusting and she threw me a duster to help her. She turned the dock down a few notches so we can talk. "So how's life?" she asks.

"Worthless with out him." I said dusting a shelf.

She walked up to me and slapped me across the face. "How dare you. Be strong. You can live with out him." She said. She is so wrong.

"I am serious. I hated my life until he came into it." I said dusting again.

"What's prince charming name anyway?" she asked looking at me.

"Trent Foghart." I said finishing the shelf.

"Why dose that sound familiar?" she said taping her chin. I shrugged. "I know that name. But I can't recall how." Then my father James walked in. "Honey do we know a Foghart?" she asked him.

"Yeah short of, why?" he asked. I froze. He knows him?

"How do we know them?" Amanda asked. "I can't remember for the life of me." She slightly laughed.

"Wow your friend Paulina would be ashamed." He said.

"That's it. Paulina Foghart. Thanks babe." Amanda said giving him a good buy kiss.

"So who's Paulina Foghart?" I asked. Amanda walked to a closet and took out a photo album. She flipped threw the old pages then she stopped.

"Here we go." She said motioning for me to sit next to her. I looked into the album. There showed Amanda younger with a woman. This woman was pretty, about the same age as Amanda in the picture. But this girl had black hair and green eyes and looked familiar. "This is Paulina Foghart. This was before she got pregnant." Amanda said.

Then she turned a page to a picture of Paulina with a 6 month pregnant belly. "This was the last time I saw her when we were both happy. We stopped being friends a little after she got married." Amanda said. "Her son named Trent I believe the announcement said." Amanda said racking her brain.

"Her husband didn't like me. And I hated him. Paulina last talked to me in the hospital." Amanda said.

FLASHBACK!!!!!

_Ring ring._

"_Hello?" Amana said yawning. _

"_Amanda, it's me Paulina." She whispered._

"_Paulina why the hell are you calling. not to mention at 4 in the morning." Amanda asked._

"_It's a boy. His name is Trent. I just wanted you to know." She whisper._

"_That's wonderful. Can I see him?" Amanda asked._

"_No, my husband hates you remember. And I don't want to see you. I just wanted to tell you. Rub it in your face that I am finally happy with out you." She said cruelly then hung up._

END OF FLASHBACK

"So you know Trent?" I asked shocked.

"No. I never saw him. But I would love to. What are the odds? Now I can see my friend and apologize after all these years." Amanda said smiling.

"Um Amanda, she died when Trent was 8." I said. Amanda covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." I said hugging her. The most inopportune song was playing now. 'Shut me up' by Mindless Self Indulgence. I grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"I never apologized." She whispered.

"For what exactly?" I asked.

"For telling her I saw her husband cheated on her. I lied so she would leave him. It was wrong but I never liked him. He was wrong for her." she said holding back tears.

"How's Trent?" she asked.

"Why not meet him and find out." I asked. She nodded. "He doesn't remember his mother alot, he could use someone like you. But you should hear his story before you tell him yours." I said.

"Fine I will order a ticket and have him…..wait. I almost fell for this. You two are not to be together." She said.

We spent the next arguing over if he should come over or not. Then it was decided when James came home.

"Gwen pack your bags, your going back to England." He said rushing in, sweating."

"What? Why?" Amanda and I asked. He looked at Amanda and led her to another room. I pressed me ear against the door to hear what they had to say.

"…….bailed out……"

"Oh my god……"

"……for her safety…….I don't like it either…."

"But.."

"She's safer with him there than here with us. Only for a while." James said before opening the door and I fell.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough to question why I am safer in England than here. And what bail?" I said getting up.

"Gwen……he was bailed out." James said holding my shoulders.

"Who?" I asked terrified of his answer. He just looked at me. "No, they said he would never be let out." I cried.

"You're not safe here. He doesn't know you attend school there so you need to leave." James said hugging me. I ran upstairs to pack…and call Trent.

Me: Ok what do you think?

Lindsay: Who was let out?

Me: Ok that's not a mystery. If you read carefully you could have a good clue.

Yukki: I even know who.

Me: o_O you're not in this story. What are you doing here?

Yukki: I ran off. Where did you think I ran to.

Me: well I didn't think my other story. Connor's looking for you.

Yukki: oh then I should go. Can I close?

Me: sure.

Yukki: VamGrl23 doesn't own TDI/TDA. Please review. Also I don't belong here. See ya. *runs away*

Lindsay: who was that?


	24. Chapter 24

Me: Hey my peoples. I am back! On to the story.

Ring ring.

"Hello?" Trent asked into the phone.

"Trent, where are you?" I asked throwing clothes and stuff in my bag.

"Back at the dorms why?" he asked.

"Good stay there." I said.

"Gwen what's going on?" he asked concerned.

"I'm coming back." I said in a tone that didn't sound happy.

"That's great. But you don't sound thrilled." He said.

"Remember that guy I told you about? The one in prison." I said then continued not waiting on a response. "He was bailed out. He doesn't know that I attend school in England so I'm coming back." I said closing my bag.

"When?" he asked.

"I'm leaving as soon as I hang up with you." I said.

"That's what an 8 hour flight?" he asked.

"4. we're taking a jet." I said.

"I'll wait for you at the front gate." He said with a smile in his tone.

"My dad and step mom will be there." I warned.

"And so will you. That's all I care about." He said. "I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I said before we said our good byes and hung up.

0oo0o0o0o0o0

We breezed by security and the flight was short. Then we drove to Manor High. At the gate like promised Trent and the other perfects were waiting for me. My father looked at the kids and looked at me.

"Don't stop, keep walking. Don't say hi, or look at them got it." He warned, I simply nodded.

As we began to walk into the court yard Trent stood up and ran to me. I was welcomed by him in a huge warm hug. "I missed you." He whispered in my hair. I hugged him back, until my dad came and pulled us a part.

"Excuse me son, but we must get going." James said.

"James don't be rude. You must be Trent." Amanda said. She smiled sweetly at Trent like she was meeting her son for the first time.

"Yes. My name is Trent Foghart I am a school night perfect and Gwen's boyfriend." He smiled extending his hand to shake. Why didn't he stop at night perfect?

"Hello. I am James Swanson. Gwen's father. By boyfriend I guess that mean you're the boy who seduced my daughter." My dad said. He was first shaking Trent hand but now he was squeezing it hard. "I don't like you. But I have more important things to deal with." He hissed to him.

"James." Amanda yelled pushing him off Trent. "I apologize he is simply protective of his little girl. I am Amanda Gwen's step mother." Amanda said cheery as she hugged Trent. "By the way, just because I'm nice doesn't mean I disapprove of what you 2 did." Amanda said backing off. "I wish we had time to speak, but we must see the head mistress." Amanda said walking back to us.

"She isn't in yet." Courtney chimed in. "She'll be here momentarily. Please follow us to the main lobby where we can wait." Courtney finished politely.

"Thank you um…" James said.

"Oh where are my manors? I am Courtney Shay. These are my fellow perfects." Courtney said pointing them out. As she said each of their names the girls curtsied and the boys bowed.

"Who's he?" James asked referring to Duncan.

"He's a close friend. Duncan Mathews." Courtney finished. "Please follow us." She said turning. We followed them to the lobby were we sat down.

"I hate to be rude, but this is a family matter." James said to the seated perfects.

"All issues regarding safety are in the hands to the perfects. Even if we depart the Mistress will call to us." Bridgett said politely.

"Ok since we have time. Trent, come here." My father said waving for him. I hid my face in my hands.

"Yes sir." Trent said standing before him.

"Sit." He said motion to the chair next to him. "We need to talk." He finished.

"Yes sir I completely understand." Trent said blushing slightly.

"Tell me then, why should I trust my daughter's safety with you?" he asked.

"Because I love her sir." Trent said with out missing a beet. I but my lower lip to hide me smile and turned away to hid my blush.

"Ok, but I want you to know. If you ever upset her in anyway, I'll hunt you down." James warned.

Then the head mistress arrived. "Perfects you mat stay in the lobby. I'll call you when necessary." She said as James, Amanda and I followed in.

O0o0o0o0

The conversation was boring. All arguing over how I am and am not safe here. Till finally they agreed I am safest here. But I will no longer be a night perfect. It is far to dangerous. I will now be a day perfect. I wasn't thrilled but, I am still a perfect.

Then we left. "Honey before we go I want to talk to Trent." Amanda said.

She sat down with Trent and she smiled at him. "Trent Foghart. Please tell me, how are you?" she started. I stood by the wall watching everything.

"I am ok." He answered.

"I hate to reopen closed wounds but. How are you parents. Specifically your mother." She asked.

"Both dead miss. May I ask why?" Trent replied.

"I was your mother best friend. Until she married. We got in a fight and never spoke again. I felt horrible to hear she died and I never made amends." Amanda said holding back tears. "Do you remember her?" she asked.

"Faintly. It's hard, I don't have anything to remember her by." He said sad. Amanda went in her pure and took out a photo album.

"This is every picture I had of her. I want you to keep it. The last picture I think you'll love best." Amanda said. Trent flipped threw the book to the last image and he started to wipe away tears.

"Thank you." He smiled. Amanda just got up and hugged him.

"If you need anything please feel free to get in touch with me." She said before her and James had to go.

I said my good byes and walked to Trent who was still teary. "What was it?" I asked. He opened it to the last picture of his mom holding a tiny 7 year old boy.

"The only proof I have that my mom loved me." He said. Written behind the picture was, 'Me and my son Trent 7 years old. Park, Easter day.'

"I love you." I said before he kissed me quick and sweetly. "I know I'm safe here." I said.

"Your always safe in my arms." He said holding me.

Me: That's it for this chapter. And the mushy stuff. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gwen's POV**

I was so excited to be back to Manor High. Wow that sentence is bitter sweet. Trent and I went on a quick date alone and he walked me back to the girl dorms. I hate that tomorrow the students will be coming back. I wanted a longer spring break with Trent. But I will always have the summer.

My room was quite, cold and still. I felt uneasy, and frightened. I thought a shower can calm my nerves. I went in and enjoyed the hot bath. But it didn't help. I was tense the whole time. I felt like I was being watched. I know I'm probably paranoid but I cant help it.

Jack said he'd come for me. How can I know he isn't looking for me at the moment? I sighed at the thought and put my bathrobe and walked to my room.

It was colder than before. Quieter. Stiller, eerier. I didn't like being here. I felt like I was trapped.

"Miss me Gweney?" came a snake like voice I gasped remembering that tone. But before I can turn to see who it was a knife was held at my neck.

"I've missed you so much." He said wrapping his arm around me and holding me close. "Remember what I promised you?" he asked me.

I can feel hot tears running down my face. This cant be happening. I would turn around and kick his ass but if I move my neck will be cut open.

"You've grown up my love." He said gliding his tongue up my neck. "I like it." He snarled before gliding the cold sharp knife against my pale, skin of my neck. Ending my life.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

I woke up in a sweat. Man what a dream. No, a nightmare. It was so real. I can still feel the knife pressed against my neck. The cold stillness of my room. His hot breath in my ear. His slimy tongue on my neck.

New, real hot tears feel from my eyes. There is no way to know when he'll come. He might come now, or tomorrow, or next week, next year, or never. How can I be sure? I can't live on edge like this. Looking over my back, wondering if he's after me.

I need to know if I'm safe. I pick up my cell phone to call the only person who I know can make me feel safe. Trent. I dial the number and it rings. And rings. And rings. Finally it's answered.

"Hello? Trent?" I asked into the black phone.

"Guess again sweet heart." Came another tone. I froze in shock. "Don't worry your boyfriend is safe. ……….. For now." He chuckled.

"How did you…" I began to whisper but was cut short.

"A little friend bailed me out. I first had no interest in you, till a little birdie told me all about you. I couldn't resist. Then I hear you're seeing another man." He paused to laugh. "I never thought you'd cheat on me. It makes me sad." He laughed again. "Break up with him and no one gets hurt sweetie." He warned in a harsh tone.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"How the fuck do I know? I found his phone in the garden where you two had your date today." He said. I froze again. "Yes I saw. What a cute picnic it was. He even brought your favorite flowers and food. Then a romantic kiss under a shady tree." He paused to laugh again. "We can have that. But in due time. First, lose him and he won't get hurt. Oh and don't bother telling anyone about this call. If you do someone will die." He threatened then hung up.

I sat in my bed frozen in fear. Please tell me this is a joke. That I am waking up now. Please.

This is no dream. No joke. It's real. I cried until the sun came up. I need to tell someone. But if I do, will he be true to his word? Maybe if I mention his threat it can be avoided.

I got dressed in my uniform and headed outside. Everyone will be arriving in 3 hours so I have plenty of time to tell someone. I decided to tell Trent. He should be able to help me. I ran across the court yard to the boys' dorms. Since the school isn't open for another 3 hours there was no guard. I just waltz right in.

There wasn't anyone there, I am thankful for that. I went to the main desk and looked up Trent. He is in room 909. On the ninth floor. …… this is a 9 floor building? The girls only 7 floors.

I ran up the steps until I reached the ninth flight. I burst threw the cold firm door into a barley lit hallway. I walked down the hall, my heels muffled by the carpeted floor. So hopefully I don't wake anyone up.

"Well look who's sneaking in." I heard someone laugh. I turned around to see Duncan in a towel and his hair soaked. I turned around quickly trying not to gawk.

"I'm looking for Trent." I said in a low tone.

"Really? Thought you were here for me." He said in a sarcastic tone. "Man I always thought it would be Trent sneaking in to see you. Not the other way around." He laughed.

"It's not what it looks like." I said turning around.

"What ever you say." He said before entering his room. I shook off the conversation and made it to room 909.

I hesitated at the door. I know I need to knock and tell him. But his words floated in my head. What if he dose kill someone? I need to stop him. So I lifted my fist and knocked 5 times on his door.

I could hear mumbling and someone walking to the door. My heart was racing. I hope this is the right room.

"We still have 3 hours until we need to get up." Someone complained opening the door. I was relieved to see Trent's sleepy face looking at me.

"Gwen? What…what are you doing here?" he asked opening the door. He was only wearing black pants and looked really sleepy. He also looked warm and content and relaxed. Like I could just cuddle with him for hours. But there are more important things.

"Can I come in?" I asked. His eyes bulged at the question. "We need to talk." I finished. Now he seemed scared. But he opened the door and let me in.

The dorm was usual. Blue painted, clothes, books, and food scattered around, two bed, two draws, a TV, two desks and a computer and a laptop. I also spotted a guitar. I didn't know he played. I also didn't know he had a room mate.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked putting a shirt on. I sat on his bed and looked at my feet. "You can tell me anything. I promise." He said sitting by me.

"Where is your phone?" I asked.

He sighed. "I lost it. I have no idea where it is." He said. This only frightened me more. "Gwen what's bugging you?" he asked putting his hand under my chin to look at me.

"Jack called me. He said if I told anyone someone would die. And he wants me away from you." I spat out. "I think that maybe we should break…" but I was cut short.

"Lets go. We need to tell the head mistress." He said getting up. He took my hand and we left his dorm. As he entered the hall he stopped and glared at something. I followed his eyes, to see Duncan, Owen, Cody, and Tyler with their ear pressed against the wall but their backs to us.

"Hear anything good?" Trent asked. They all where startled and turned to see us.

"Nah, walls are too thick." Duncan said. Then Trent dragged me to the elevator. I didn't see it when I came. I must have been in such a panic.

"Ok tell me everything." He said in the elevator.

"I called you, but Jack picked up. He still wants me so he wants us a part. He threatened he'd kill if I told." I spilled. We reached the bottom and the head mistress was already walking to the door.

"Gwendolyn what are you doing in the boys' dormitory?" she scolded.

"I.." I began to explain when we heard a blood curding scream from the dorms. The three of us ran back in to where the scream came from. In the hall outside Trent's room were Duncan, Owen, Cody, and Tyler. They were going crazy.

"What is the meaning of this?" the head mistress yelled. No one spoke. She looking in Trent's now open dorm and she screamed. I looked in and my knee's gave in. I fell to the floor with tears falling from my eyes.

In his room was Ezikio hanging from the ceiling. Blood dripping from his slit neck forming a puddle beneath him. and on the wall written in his blood was the note.

'I am NOT joking. STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!!! Or MORE WILL DIE!!!!'

He was serious. He did kill someone. And the students will be arriving any minute now and they will come to a murder case being investigated. I don't know what to do.

**AN: OK sory the update took so this update is horribel. sorry.**


	26. Chapter 26

The anxious, worried, terrified and confused students were all forced into the auditorium as I was being interrogated by a detective. I was still in shock. He wasn't kidding. He's serious very serious. He will kill if he doesn't get what he wants.

I told the cops my story 5 times before they let me and the other perfects meet headmistress Cane.

"Gwendolyn. This is a very serious matter. So you are temporarily no longer allowed on patrols. You have perfect rights but not the duties. I will appoint a replacement for you. Perfects this is what you are here for. To protect the student body. Gwendolyn isn't the only one in danger. Day perfects, and night perfects your hours shall change. Instead of sleeping from 3-8 then attending school from 8-3am, then resting from 3am-7am day perfects will patrol from 6am-8pm and rest from 8pm-6am and repeat. Night perfects are the same. But you patrol from 8pm-6am and rest from 6am-8pm." Miss Cane cleared up.

"Pardon me Headmistress Cane. But that leaves no time for our studies." Courtney said.

"Class for perfects is temporarily stopped. But to be fair the days off you have the teachers will patrol and you will be in class making up work. Is that clear?" she said loud.

"Yes Mistress Cane." We all chanted.

"Dismissed." She said. We all calmly got up and the men waited until all the girls where in the hall. I wanted to go to bed and sleep. Hopefully wake up from this nightmare.

"Where are you going Gwen?" DJ asked. I turned to see them.

"Emergency Perfect meeting in the perfect office." Cody said.

"The office?" I asked walking to the crowd.

"We never use it. But now with this we have to. Incase a student needs us they know they can find us there." Courtney clarified.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"THIS SUCKS." Izzy yelled. "It sucks balls. We work our ass off all night, sleep all day, and go to school on our days off?" she yelled.

"It is our duty to protect the student body." Courtney said.

"I feel so bad for Ezilikol." Bridgett said.

"He was my room mate. But I still barley knew him." Trent said. "This guy is a psycho. He'll kill if he doesn't get what he wants." Trent finished hugging me.

"If the students find out about this, they'll want to expel me." I said. But before anyone could say anything Tyler, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Sadie, and even Eva walked in.

"The whole school is a buzz." Katie said.

"There is rumor spreading around bout Ezikio's death." Sadie said threw sobs.

"Some say Gwen killed him. some say he killed himself but what they believe most is someone killed him because of Gwen." Justin said.

"They are starting a petition to host a debate and a vote to send Gwen away." Geoff said.

"Wow you found this out in a few minutes?" Noah asked.

"I accidently signed up for the petition accidently." He said.

We talked and a few seconds' latter 2 female students came in.

"Is it true? Is she the one who put this school in danger?" they asked pointing to me. Duncan, Tyler, and Justin pushed them out. I broke down. I cant take it. The school hates me and will vote me out. I went to the other side of the room and Trent followed.

"It's alright." He said as he held me close to him. "Your not leaving this school with out a fight. Your safe here." He said.

"No, he knows I'm here." I said looking at him. Trent had on a sweet soft smile.

"I meant in my arms." He said. I smiled back and snuggled into the embrace not wanting to let go and face the horrors of my reality. Katie and Sadie where on gossip duty. They will feed us everything the students know and feed them lies away from the truth. While everyone else worked on their new schedule.

No POV

Little did the student know that as they where talking Headmistress Cane was interviewing people to be the new English teacher. She looked at the long line of teachers. They all had to pass an identity test and security and now 45 have passed and must be interview. Miss. Cane thought this is a safe way to get a new teacher in this crisis. But little did she know that Ezikiol's killer was in the mix of the 45 that had passed.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Sorry it's been so long. Im so sorry. I came across a fork in my writing and couldn't decide where to go. I finally picked though. Please enjoy.

We all were sitting in the perfect room. It was first crowded but now it's empty. The number of students dwindled and Katie and Sadie have yet to return. I was still being held by Trent and the rest of the perfects, and Duncan where chatting and disguising ideas.

"Attention all students." The intercom went off. Head Mistress was on giving some announcements. "This is important. Remain silent and follow all direction carefully. Return quickly to your dorms and sign in. Then to your assigned room. There you will lock your door, and window and close the curtain and wait quietly until further notice. If you are a boy who stays on floor 9, report to the main office to be re-assigned. Perfects will not return to their rooms but remain in the main hall of the dorms. Boys you are forbidden to go to floor 9. ALL students are forbidden to leave the dorm houses. One last announcement before you quickly and orderly report to your dorms, all classes shall be canceled until further notice. Now go to your dorm homes." She said sternly and ended the long announcement.

"Wow this is serious." Izzy said breaking the silence.

"You see that now? Not when Ezikile was hanging in Trent's room?" Laushawna said annoyed.

"Attention perfects…" Miss Cane said back on the intercom, but this one is only for our room to hear.

"Yes Mistress Cane?" Trent called.

"Is Gwen there?" she asked. I froze up.

"Y-yeah I'm here." I spoke up.

"Go to the meeting with the other perfects. I wanted to make that clear, now hurry." She said hanging up.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

We all sat there in the hall wondering what she wants.

"As you know this is a very serious mater." She said getting straight to the point. "But the perfects are still needed." she said. "Day perfects shall patrol during the day, nights at night. With the exception of leaving the door homes. No student for any reason is to leave the door houses." She said in a stern voice. "Gwen, I know I said you couldn't patrol but the day girls are only Bridgett so you'll assist her." she said. "And share a dorm with her." she finished.

"Madam I'd rather stay alone." I said. Everyone stared at me oddly. "If he comes for me, I don't want anyone getting hurt because we share a room. It's safer if I was alone." I finished.

"No, that's the end of it." Miss Cane said. "Boys, same for you. For the ones who slept on the 9th floor, you'll be put into rooms with an extra bed or sofa bed. Return to your room and pack. Except for you Trent. You are not allowed to go there. The police shall put all you're belonging into a bag. Is that ok?" she said looking at him.

"Sure." He said.

"Good. Now go." She said sitting down stress filled.

"Madam the next teacher interview is here." The secretary said.

"Send them away. We aren't hiring now." She said before we left.

O0o0o0o0o0

All the girls were walking back to our dorms. I was still shaken up, it's been years since I've seen him and now he's coming back and after me. I just want it to be over. We open the doors to the dorm house and we find a riot going on. Heather is standing on a table with a mega phone and everyone is shouting 'yeah' at her.

"Is it right we are in danger to save one student?" she screamed.

"NO!" the crowed responded.

"Wouldn't it be better of we sent her home?" she asked.

"YEAH!!"

"Will we sit down and wait for more of us to be killed?" she asked.

"HELL NO!!!" the screamed.

"I say we kick her perfect ass out of here to a safe location, or home, and put all of us out of harms way." She said.

"YEAH!!!" the crowed cheered.

I stood frozen as the teachers' even began to say Heather had a point. They are going to kick me out and the worst part? I agree with them. I am keeping everyone in danger here. I should go. It would be better.

But a teacher came soon and broke it up and forced us all back to our rooms. But as I was walking to Bridgett's room I heard the math teacher say "I will propose the idea to Miss Cane now. It is best, Gwen would be safe and the student body." She said before running off.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Next morning I woke up to help Bridgett. But with all the teachers we won't be doing anything really. I came out of my dorm fully dressed in uniform, since I wasn't sure if I could ware my normal clothing, and got down to work with Bridgett.

But it didn't last long. As soon as we made it to the main hall Miss Cane called to me.

"We have decided to move you to the teacher resort house 5 miles from here. You'll be safe there and the students will no longer have to worry." Miss Cane said.

"I agree." I said putting Bridgett in a shock.

"You'll be under tight security but no formal contact." She said.

"You mean alone?" I questioned.

"Not entirely." She said trying to explain. But all in all. I'll be alone.

I went upstairs to pack my bag and get ready for my trip. I heard a knock on the door and turned around. Trent was standing here in his normal clothes smiling at me. I ran to him and hugged him, and he just held me.

"It's ok." He whispered.

"This might be the last time I'll see you again." I said tearing up a bit.

"No it won't. I'll make sure of that." He said kissing me gently. "He'll be found soon, he can't be far. They believe he has an inside source." He said.

"Walk me down?" I asked picking up my bags.

"Of course." He smiled taking my bags from me.

We walked in silence down to the main hall. Every girl we passed had a death glare on there face. They all want me gone. They all believe I'm putting them in danger, and it's true. As long as I'm here he will keep coming and killing until he gets what he wants.

"Trenton we're sorry, you can not come to the place we're relocating Gwen to." Miss Cane said. I looked to Trent and he looked disappointed, as was I.

"Can he please come?" I asked with a pleading tone.

"We're sorry. Besides, students are not permitted to date." She said. I sighed and looked down to my feet. This might be the last time I might see Trent. I might die, and if I don't, I'll be taken back to America and put under the witness protection program and he'll never find me. And now he can't even walk me to the house.

He did walk me to the car. There were three teachers there and they all helped put my bags in the car as I said my goodbyes to everyone.

"Gwendolyn, it's time we get going." A teacher said. I hugged Trent tight and didn't want to let go. Tears strolled down our cheeks as time seemed to stop.

"Everything's going to be ok. I promise." He whispered in my ear.

"It wont if I never see you again." I said back to him.

"You will. I promise." He replied sealing it with a kiss. I wished the kiss could last forever, but Miss Cane cleared her throat and we had to separate. I whisperd a final goodbye and got back into the car. I opened the window and yelled out a goodbye and the car drove off.

O0o0o0o0

The drive was slow, quiet and eerie. I didn't talk to the driver, eh didn't talk to me.

"Where here Miss Gwendolyn." He said. I looked out my window and looked at the teacher resort home. It was a cliff top house, it looked nice, but it screamed death. It looked liked it belonged in a horror movie. But I got out, and the driver walked me to the door. He unlocked it and gave me a tour.

"Here's the living room. Remote for the TV, fire place, and fan. Cable and on-demand. Here's the kitchen, fully stocked. If you need or want anything request it threw the laptop that's in the room we've set for you." He said walking me threw the living room and kitchen pointing everything out.

"Here is the pool room if you want to swim. Its always heated so you don't have to worry." He said pointing to the pool room and walking up the stairs. "Here's the back stair case to the up stairs." He said as we walked up.

"Here is the main bath. Shower, tub, toilet, like I said if something missing it can be requested." He said opening the bathroom door.

"And this is your room." He said opening a room and turning the lights on. It was bigger than my living room back home. King sized bed, huge TV, and a laptop. No phones, boarded up windows, and no hope. "Any questions?" he asked.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"Take that up with Miss Cane and the police force. I'm simply the driver." He said. "If you have no other questions I'll go now." He said turning around. "Oh wait one more thing." He said going in his pocket. He took out a small cell phone. "Only 3 numbers. Miss Cane is #3. Police #2, and to turn activate the alarm which will contact Miss Cane and the police #1." He said.

"No normal calls?" I asked.

"No. I'll turn the alarm on. It will go off when a window or door is opened." He said. I frowned. Its going to be so lonely here. "Ok, wait here. I wasn't supposed to do this but….wait here." He said and ran outside.

I looked out a hole in the boarded window as he talked to a teacher. I watched as he drove off. I wonder where he was going. I unpacked and looked around my home while the teachers guarded the opened doors. An hour passed and the driver walked back in. But he had something with him.

In his arm was a small German Sheppard. "These dogs are good guardians, and he can keep you company. But don't tell anyone." He said handing me the dog.

"Thank you." I said petting my new dog. "I can keep him?" I asked.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to." He said.

"Of course I do." I said hugging the puppy. He smiled and left, leaving me all alone. With nothing but my new puppy as my company.


	28. NOTICE

Hi guys it pains me to inform you I wont be updating for a while. Why? My word processor's free trail ran out and I need a product key to continue. This is the last day I can use it and I am using it to explain. I am so sorry. I will try to write in school or on google docs until i fix it. Thank you you putting up with me and my difficulties.


End file.
